Je hais cette star
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Arthur est une star mondialement connu. Il invite ses deux amis Lancelot et Gauvain à venir le voir à Los Angeles. Guenièvre et Merlin les accompagnent. Seulement ce dernier déteste Arthur. Que se passera-t-il si ces deux personnes se rencontraient par hasard dans une ruelle? Monde UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Couple: Merthur**

**Raiting: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas si j'aurai changé pleins de chose^^**

**Note de l'auteur: **Merlin sera légèrement OCC par rapport à son caractère. J'espère que vous aimerez^^

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je soupirai tandis que je zappai les différentes chaînes de la télévision. Les images défilaient mais rien n'attirer mon regard, pourtant, on est bien samedi soir. Il devrait y avoir des émissions ou des films fantastiques. Je me suis trompé.

Le samedi soir était prompt à mettre des séries policières, des émissions de télé-réalité sur des personnes totalement stupides, des défilés de mode où les femmes pouvaient ressembler à des thons, des émissions comiques où la star pouvait me faire rire mais seulement pendant deux secondes avant qu'elle ne devienne lourde. J'ai trouvé quoi également de la publicité à longueur de temps sur un produit qui ne marche pas forcément...

Quoi vous me trouvez négatif? Non je ne le suis pas... C'est juste que ce genre de chose ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère effectivement les séries comiques mais elles sont remplacées par un sketch bidon. J'aime les films d'action mais c'est remplacé par des séries policières. J'aime les jeux télévisés mais... Remplacé par de la télé-réalité. Pour les produits... Seulement tombé par hasard dessus en zappant.

J'éteins le décodeur sachant pertinemment que pour ce soir je vais devoir me rabattre sur un DVD prit au vidéoclub juste en face de chez moi.

Soudain, deux hommes et une femme s'installèrent sur mon canapé rallumant le décodeur pour mettre une émission sur les stars. Je soupirai avant de mettre devant les trois voleurs de télévision.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là? C'est à moi maintenant de regarder la télévision! Vous avez dit que si je lavais la vaisselle, nettoyer la table, faire à manger et le ménage. J'aurai la télévision le soir! M'exclamai-je devant les trois personnes

- Merlin... soupira celui du milieu, tu étais parti

L'homme du milieu se nomme Gauvain ou Gwaine pour les intimes. Cet homme a les cheveux bruns-châtains arrivant à hauteur des épaules, ses yeux marrons foncé envoûter n'importe qui dans une rivière de chocolat. Il est mon deuxième frère de cœur... Pourquoi "deuxième"? Vous comprendrez rapidement. Gauvain est un coureur de jupon et il adore traîner de temps en temps en boîte le soir pour draguer les filles qui se dandinaient sur la piste. Je soupirai tandis que je leur montrais mon DVD

- J'étais parti chercher ça, dis-je

- Mais Merlin, comprends-nous c'est Arthur Pendragon qui va passer à la télé, s'exclama la fille du groupe.

Cette dernière se nomme Guenièvre mais on l'appelle Gwen. Elle a la peau métisse allant parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs frisés. Ses yeux marron noisette collaient à merveille avec son teint.

La dernière personne est Lancelot, c'est mon premier frère de cœur. Nous deux, on se connaît depuis la maternelle. Mon ami avait ses cheveux bruns coupés au dessus de sa nuque. Une petite barbe vers le menton et une légère moustache lui allant à ravir.

Les trois personnes me regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit mais cela ne marcher pas avec moi. J'étais habitué.

- Vous allez me laisser la télévision! M'exclamai-je, je suis peut-être plus jeune d'un an mais je ne me laisserai pas marcher dessus!

- Merlin... C'est Arthur! supplia Gwen

Arthur... Encore et toujours Arthur. Le grand Arthur Pendragon, l'ami de Lancelot et de Gauvain... Mes deux amis l'avaient rencontré au lycée lors de leur première année avant qu'Arthur ne devienne une star mondialement connue. Je ne l'ai jamais connu mais je peux dire que je ne crois pas pouvoir devenir ami avec ce type.

Pourquoi? Pour plusieurs raisons, je n'aurai jamais quitté mes amis pour être sous le feu des projeteurs, ce type est une personne arrogante et imbue de lui-même. Pour finir, je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il fait, ses chansons, ses films... Non pour moi, ce n'est pas possible.

Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais juger sur la couverture mais avec les histoires que m'ont racontées Gwaine et Lancelot sur Arthur... Je me suis senti jaloux. Après tout, j'étais encore au collège quand ils l'ont rencontré.

Je vais me présenter convenablement à présent, je me nomme Merlin Emrys, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je vis dans un appartement avec Lancelot et Gauvain. Mes cheveux sont noirs corbeaux avec quelque petite touche de gel sur ma frange, voilant un peu mon regard bleu azur. J'ai mes oreilles décollées. Je suis d'habitude d'une humeur souriante et ma meilleure amie est la maladresse... Je porte un tee-shirt assez ample noir. Une lanière en cuir à mon poignet droit ainsi qu'un short noir.

Soudain, j'entendis les paroles du présentateur et Gauvain me prit par la taille pour que je m'assoie sur ses cuisses ainsi ils peuvent regarder la télévision tranquillement.

A la télévision, je vis le présentateur, Enrich, avec quelque célébrité telle qu'Arthur Pendragon, Morgane Pendragon sa sœur, Viviane Montaigu la petite amie d'Arthur. Je voulus me lever mais Gwaine retint fortement sa prise autour de ma taille.

Je soupirai me voilà condamner à regarder mes amis s'extasier devant Arthur comme s'il était roi.

"_Alors Arthur? Il semblerait que vous avez enfin décidé d'officialiser votre couple avec Viviane"_ dit le présentateur

"_ Oui, mon chéri et moi formions un magnifique couple_" intervint Viviane. Cette dernière était blonde tellement qu'on se demanderait si elle ne s'était pas teint les cheveux. Ses yeux verts pâles étaient rieurs me donnant une bonne envie de vomir le dîner du soir.

" _Toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois_" sourit l'homme qui se nommait Enrich. Ce dernier était plutôt vieux avec ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il portait un magnifique costume cravate "_Pour en revenir, à vous Arthur, nous avons eu vent d'un tout nouvel album_"

"_ Oui en effet Enrich, mon père Uther Pendragon, président de la maison de disque où je travaille, prévoit une sortie le mois prochain_"

Je vis dans le fond Morgane la sœur d'Arthur, un mot pour la définir: Magnifique. Ses cheveux couleur corbeaux étaient ondulés de manière élégante. Ses yeux verts avaient quelque nuance de bleus les rendant encore plus beaux. Elle portait une robe séante rouge, moulant ses formes harmonieuses.

- C'est moi où notre petit Merlin à flasher sur la belle Morgane, me taquina Gauvain, tu as finalement quitté Freya?

- En quoi ça te regarde? Répliquai-je sèchement

- Allons Merlin, nous connaissons tous la petite Freya. Elle était rejetée de tous tes camarades au lycée. Vous êtes sortis ensemble et on voulait savoir si c'était encore d'actualité, expliqua Lancelot.

- Non je ne suis plus avec Freya... Elle voulait que je rejoigne une sorte de secte un peu bizarre, répondis-je

- Quel genre de secte mon petit Merlin?

- Je crois que c'était par rapport à une panthère ailée du nom de Bast, je crois.

- Tu l'as quitté pour ça? S'étonna Guenièvre

- Non c'est elle qui m'a quitté car elle voulait rester vierge pour toujours et que si je suis là avec elle... Je sens que Freya ne pourra pas se retenir de sauter dessus, répondis-je

- C'est marrant, c'est souvent les garçons qui supplient les filles à faire l'amour mais avec Merlin c'est l'inverse, ricana Gwaine

Je soupirai face à ce terrible sort et je reportai mon regard sur la télé dévisageant Arthur. Ce dernier avait ses cheveux blonds coupés comme Lancelot. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plutôt clair allant avec son teint de pêche. Il portait une petite chemise rouge où le premier bouton était enlevé. Il avait également un pantalon noir.

Les invités continuaient de parler et je soupirai d'ennui. J'enlevai les mains de Gauvain autour de ma taille et je partis dans ma chambre ayant marre de voir messire Arthur se vanter de sa petite amie mannequin. Je trouve que cette Viviane est aussi bête que lui.

J'allumai la petite télévision de ma chambre et j'enlevai mon bracelet à côté du lecteur DVD. Je sortis le CD de sa boîte et je mis mon film dans le lecteur pour prendre la télécommande pour regarder la télévision tranquillement après tout il n'était que 21h38.

Je configurai comme toujours la langue ainsi que les sous-titres avant de regarder mon DVD. Je m'installai dans mes couvertures calant ma tête contre le duvet moelleux, regardant tranquillement mon film.

Pendant mon film, Gauvain vint vers moi pour rentrer également dans ma couette, profitant de mon film.

- Tu en as eu marre de tenir la chandelle? Demandai-je

- Oui et l'émission où il parlait d'Arthur est fini, répondit Gwaine, je peux squatter ta chambre ce soir?

- Si tu veux par contre tu dors par terre, dis-je

- Allez Merlinou! supplia mon ami

Je le frappai l'arrière de la tête suite à son surnom. Il sait pertinemment que je déteste ce surnom.

Nous reprenons notre calme pour regarder notre film. Je sentais Gauvain un peu gêné. Je soupirai mettant mon film en pose.

- Gwaine? Dis-je

- Oui Merlin? répondit Gauvain

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je

- Tu ne te fâcheras pas?

- Pourquoi?

- C'est Arthur...

Je me relevai de mon lit près à quitter ma chambre lui affirmant que notre conversation était terminée.

- Ecoute Merlin, je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur mais il nous a acheté des billets d'avion pour Los Angeles. Il veut qu'on aille le voir, dit Gauvain lâchant la bombe, bien sur il a bien voulu également te payer ton billet.

- Laisse-moi deviner il ne sait pas à qui il a offert? Demandai-je

- Non... On lui a demandé de nous offrir un billet supplémentaire pour notre ami, répondit mon ami.

- Donc je ne suis pas forcé d'être avec vous quand il aura Arthur?

- Non... Mais Merlin essaie au moins d'apprendre à le connaître peut-être que finalement tu l'aimeras bien, tenta Gauvain, il n'est pas aussi arrogant et prétentieux que tu le penses.

Je quittai ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine où je vis Lancelot et Gwen sur le canapé, s'embrassant. Mon ami me vit et il déglutit en voyant ma tête. Je pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et je bus à la bouteille.

- Gauvain te la dit, pas vrai? dit Lancelot

- Hn, répondis-je

- On aurait du te prévenir... On le sait mais Arthur voulait vraiment nous revoir, tenta mon ami

- Et alors vous aurez pu me laisser à Londres. Je ne vous en aurai pas tenu rigueur.

Lancelot soupira avant de laisser Gwen pour venir vers moi.

- Allez Merlin! Nous savons tous que tu as toujours rêvé de visiter Los Angeles donc au lieu de nous maudire mentalement soit plutôt heureux malgré la grosse ombre sur le tableau.

- "Grosse ombre" c'est plutôt un euphémisme, répliquai-je gardant ma bouteille d'eau dans la main pour retourner dans ma chambre où je virai Gauvain d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière.

Pov Normal

Gauvain alla s'assoir sur le canapé rejoint par Lancelot

- Il semble plutôt bien le prendre, sourit Gwaine

- Dit celui qui s'est fait virer de la chambre de Merlin, soupira l'autre

- Vous croyez que Merlin va nous haïr? demanda Gwen

Tout le monde se regardait avant de dire en chœur un "non".

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que certaines personnes attendent^^. Je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour faire des chapitres plus longs.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**lele-35: Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que tu l'aimeras bien**

**Audelie: Non Arthur et Merlin ne se connaissent pas. C'est vrai que cela aurait pu être possible qu'ils soient de ex mais non ce sont des personnes qui ne se sont jamais rencontrées. En effet, la rencontre que j'ai prévu pour eux deux est plutôt mouvementée... Et pour Merlin, je vous effectivement lui changer un peu de look et j'avais quelque image où il s'habillait en émo. Il était trop beau^^. En tout merci également de suivre ma fic en espérant que tu aimeras^^**

**Je remercie également toph90 et saroura92 **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis maintenant dans l'avion pour les États-Unis avec Gwen, Gauvain et Lancelot. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de partir une fois que l'avion ait posé ses roues sur le sol américain.

Je m'endormis, essayant me reposer dans l'avion accompagné de mon Mp4 sur une chanson plutôt tranquille de Avenged sevenfold, évitant d'être fatigué du décalage horaire. Malheureusement, c'était un peu dur avec Gauvain qui n'arrête pas de mettre son bras sur mon visage ou encore avec ces manies de vouloir à tout prix un câlin.

J'aurai du me mettre avec Lancelot mais comme j'étais gentil, je l'avais laissé à côté de Guenièvre, sa petite amie. Je soupirai tandis que je vis Gwaine se mettre à ronfler.

Je sens que ce voyage va être long pour atteindre Los Angeles.

La fin du voyage arriva rapidement et je suis fatigué. Gauvain ne m'a pas laissé dormir une seconde entre son bras, ses câlins et ses ronflements. Je me demande comment font les autres passagers pour arriver à dormir avec le raffut que fait mon ami.

Je baillai sous le rire de Gauvain.

- Bah alors Merlin, on n'a pas assez dormi? Rit mon deuxième frère de cœur.

Si mon regard pouvait tuer mon ami serait mort depuis longtemps. Nous partîmes chercher nos valises pour les récupérer. Je pris la mienne et celle de Gauvain tandis que Lancelot prit la sienne et celle de sa petite amie.

- Arthur nous a offert une petite habitation dans une maison duplex près de Malibu, nous resterons ici pendant 3 semaines, prévint Lancelot

Je soupirai... Rester trois semaines près d'Arthur Pendragon c'est un peu au dessus de mon seuil de tolérance.

Soudain, le téléphone de Gauvain se mit à sonner et il vit qu'il avait reçu un message.

- C'est Arthur, il nous dit qu'il nous attend devant l'aéroport, expliqua mon ami

- Je pars devant, on se rejoint dans le duplex, répliquai-je avec ma valise ainsi que l'adresse

Personne ne me dit rien et je me fondis dans la masse voyant Arthur attendre mes amis au loin devant une voiture coûteuse noir. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu tandis que mes amis coururent vers lui pour une étreinte fraternelle.

Je partis laissant mes amis tranquilles et je partis vers le duplex, connaissant l'adresse et rapidement le lieu.

J'étais surpris du regard des gens sur ma valise et moi. Je les ignorai tandis que j'observai les rues remplies de magasin et de commerce en tout genre. Je trouvai rapidement Malibu étant donné que l'aéroport n'était pas loin. J'arrivai et j'étais heureux de voir que la voiture d'Arthur était absente.

J'allai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et je fus harponné par Gwen qui me sauta dessus.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, dit mon amie

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais comme Gwen est très mère poule avec toi, expliqua Lancelot, c'est juste qu'Arthur lui a fait peur en disant qu'il pouvait y avoir des types louches dans la rue.

- Pourquoi lui a-t-il dit ça? M'étonnai-je

- Car quand on est arrivé devant Arthur. Il se demandait si notre ami était avec nous, intervint Gauvain, bien sur on lui a répondu que non tu étais parti devant et Arthur a été surpris avant de dire que c'était dangereux avec les fous qu'il avait à Los Angeles.

Je soupirai d'ennui qui pourrait croire une telle chose. Je regardais la tête de Gwen et j'eus ma réponse.

- Arthur voulait partir à ta recherche mais on lui a répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ajouta Lancelot, que tu connaissais à peu près les rues de Los Angeles

- Oui on préfère minimiser tes futurs dégâts, continua Gauvain

- Je ne suis pas non plus Merzilla, répliquai-je

- Quand on parle d'Arthur... Presque, dit Guenièvre, et puis Gwaine ne t'a laissé beaucoup dormir donc voilà...

Je m'avançai refusant de rester sur le palier. Lancelot prit ma valise et il m'indiqua les différentes pièces telles que la cuisine, le salon où je vis un énorme écran plat, la salle de bain typiquement bourgeois... Non il n'y a pas la tête de lion sur le mur où s'écoule de l'eau par contre la baignoire était immense et il y avait également une douche italienne. Les chambres étaient plutôt spacieuses avec des lits doubles. Il n'y avait seulement trois chambres mais j'imagine que Lancelot va dormir avec Gwen.

Je choisis la dernière chambre disponible et je commençai à déballer mes vêtements pour les ranger dans l'armoire mit à disposition. Je pris également mon sac de cours avec mon ordinateur portable pour rester en contact avec mes amis de Londres tel que William.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et je pus reconnaître la voix d'Arthur Pendragon. Je soupirai en priant qu'il ne vienne pas me voir. Je fermai mes volets pour aller prendre mon Mp4 et je sautai sur le lit pour m'endormir. Je me cachai dans ma couette jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux un peu rebelle.

Il n'en fallut pas longtemps avant que Morphée ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras, d'un côté avec le décalage à Londres il est 1h du matin vu qu'ici il n'est que 17 heures.

Lancelot me réveilla vers 19 heures pour aller manger un bout. J'adore la manière dont me réveille mon frère de cœur. Il est toujours délicat contrairement à Gauvain qui n'hésite pas à me sauter dessus pour un moment câlin. Je me demande même si Gwaine n'est pas un peu homosexuel tellement il adore me faire des câlin. Une fois, je lui ai demandé et sa réponse est: "Bien sur que non Merlin j'aime les formes des belles femmes alors que toi tu es seulement ma petite peluche humaine".

Je me souviens également qu'il avait essayé de draguer Guenièvre mais Lancelot l'a arrêté immédiatement.

- Merlin, tu viens. Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur est parti il y a une demi heure à cause de Viviane. Il nous a demandé de venir ce soir avec lui pour l'anniversaire de Viviane dans une boîte branchée de Los Angeles, dit Lancelot, et tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux...

- Je resterai dans la voiture, répliquai-je

- Euh... Si tu veux... Mais dis-moi Merlin? Tu comptes vraiment éviter Arthur pendant notre séjour? demanda mon ami

- Affirmatif, répondis-je en me levant du lit pour rejoindre Gauvain et Guenièvre à table.

Une fois assis, Gwaine nous parlait de la future soirée. Arthur leur avait prévenu d'avance à quelle heure il devait se rendre en boîte. Il y a également les videurs ou les personnes qui vérifient les noms de la liste car bien sur c'est une fête privée où sont réunies les stars les plus connues. Je me languis d'avance de la dureté de la banquette de la voiture.

Pourquoi ai-je dis "oui" pour les accompagner à ce genre de soirée? J'aurai pu rester tranquillement dans le lit récupérant les heures de sommeil que Gauvain m'a pris en m'embêtant dans l'avion.

Le repas fut fini dans la bonne humeur. J'allai dans ma chambre cherchant des vêtements dans mon placard en quête d'une tenue adéquate pour sortir. J'optai pour un tee-shirt noir avec un dragon doré dessiné dessus, une veste noire à manche courte avec une capuche, un pantacourt également noir avec une ceinture noire. Oui, je veux me fondre dans la nuit. Je pris mon bracelet en lanière pour le mettre à mon poignet droit.

Je partis dans la salle de bain remettre un peu de gel sur la frange. Gauvain rit en me voyant me préparer pour me faire beau.

- Pour quelqu'un qui va seulement rester dans la voiture tu te fais bien beau, dit Gwaine

- Et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème? Demandai-je

Il haussa les épaules avant de venir devant la glace.

- Merlin... Tu sais pour Arthur... Pourquoi tu le détestes? Ce n'est pas seulement pour nous, pas vrai? demanda Gauvain, car tu sais Lancelot et moi, on ne lui en a jamais voulu de devenir star.

- Je m'en fiche Gwaine... Il a beau avoir les meilleurs excuses cela ne justifie pas, répliquai-je

- Je suis sur que tu l'aurais apprécié si tu l'avais rencontré comme nous, sourit mon ami

- Cela m'étonnerait, conclus-je en quittant la pièce

Nous partîmes pour cette boîte branchée et mes amis me laissèrent comme convenu dans la voiture une chance j'ai pris une couverture si jamais j'avais froid. Je m'allongeai sur la banquette, soupirant tandis que j'entendis la musique de la boîte venir jusqu'à moi.

Je sais que je suis stupide mais que voulez-vous? Je suis comme ça. Je regardai les lumières de Los Angeles décidant qu'un petit tour ne me fera aucun mal.

Je sortis de la voiture fermant bien les portières à clé et je partis me balader dans les rues de la ville lumière. J'étais surpris qu'il y ait encore des magasins d'ouvert à 22 heures du soir malgré ma légère fatigue, j'avançai dans les rues légèrement sombres et dénuées de personne.

Je marchai les mains dans les poches sentant légèrement le vent frais sur mon visage, caressant mes cheveux aux rythmes de la brise. Je soupirai de plaisir.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit en plein sur ma tête, manquant de m'assommer. La personne courut vers moi pour essayer de m'aider.

- Sa va? s'exclama la voix qui était un peu floue pour mon esprit encore embrumé suite à mon altercation avec un imbécile.

Ce dernier essaya de me relever mais je ne sentais plus mes jambes. L'inconnu passa un de mes bras derrière son cou tandis que son autre main était sur ma hanche. Une nausée me prit et sans crier garde je vomis mon repas je ne sais pas où. Je n'ai plus la notion du lieu où je me situe et encore moi qui est la personne qui m'a assommé. J'avais une grande envie de dormir, comment une simple porte peut me faire une telle chose? Bon le type ne l'a pas ouvert de main morte.

Je réussis à reprendre un temps soit peu d'esprit et je remarquai que j'étais dans une clinique. Je reconnus facilement l'odeur des désinfectants et les couleurs blancs du mur. Une chance, je portais mes vêtements et non leur affreuse blouse où les personnes pouvaient voir facilement mes petites fesses.

Je me redressai mais un homme posa sa main sur mon torse

- Attendez jeune homme avant de vous relever, me conseilla l'homme en blouse blanche je compris que c'était un médecin.

- Que m'est-il arrivé, dis-je portant ma main sur ma tête

- Vous êtes rentré en collision avec un idiot, me répondit le médecin

- Sa je crois l'avoir compris sans votre aide, soufflai-je, je veux juste savoir qui est "l'idiot" en question.

Soudain, le rideau fut tiré par la dernière personne que je voulais voir sur Terre, Arthur Pendragon.

- Pas trop de casse? Si tu veux en dédommagement, je peux t'offrir de l'argent ou encore le tout nouveau CD, s'exclama le blond

- Je n'en veux pas de ton crétin de CD, répliquai-je massant ma bosse

- Gaius! Ce pauvre garçon a perdu la boule que dois-je faire je ne veux pas aller en prison? S'inquiéta Arthur

Je soupirai devant le ridicule de la situation. Je voulus me lever mais le médecin me plaqua contre le lit d'hôpital. Je n'y crois pas on me force à rester dans ce lit dur qui sent le produit. Je regardai le médecin. Ce dernier était plutôt vieux ses cheveux grisonnant tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il semblait plutôt proche de la retraite.

- Mon garçon, vous avez eu un petit traumatisme crânien suite au violent coup que vous venez de recevoir sur la tête à cause de cet imbécile, m'expliqua Gaius

- Gaius, vous êtes mon médecin personnel! S'offensa Arthur

- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de m'emmener un garçon qui a vomi devant ma clinique. J'espère qu'au moins tu as nettoyé le sol? demanda le médecin

- Mais c'est répugnant, répliqua le blond

Je n'avais plus du tout la notion du temps. Je regardai l'horloge et je vis qu'il était 1 heure du matin. Combien de temps suis-je resté dans les vapes?

- Puis-je avoir votre nom? me demanda Gaius

- Merlin... Merlin Emrys, répondis-je

- Bien Merlin, à part un traumatisme crânien, vous n'avez rien de fâcheux et j'en remercie le ciel cela aurait pu être plus grave telle qu'une petite amnésie cérébrale ou encore le crâne fissuré tout dépend de la violence du coup. Vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal. Je pense Arthur que tu devrais ramener ce jeune homme chez lui.

Arthur m'aida à me relever doucement et il était étrangement au petit soin. Nous sortîmes de la clinique et je sentis une petite odeur désagréable celle de mon vomis.

Soudain, je sentis des mains sous mes genoux et je me sentis décoller du sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un drôle de cri face à ce phénomène. Arthur était entrain de me porter.

- Gaius m'a prévenu que tu risquais de ne pas marcher très droit, m'expliqua Arthur

- Tu me ramènes chez moi? Demandai-je regardant ailleurs tellement j'étais gêné

- D'abord, on doit faire un léger détour, répondit le blond

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'il m'installait sur le siège passager et j'attachai ma ceinture. Je soupirai me voilà en compagnie du type que je déteste le plus en direction d'un lieu totalement inconnu et mon cerveau est encore un peu embrumé. Je posai de la glace sur ma bosse, gémissant de douleur.

Arthur fit ronronner le moteur comme pour m'impressionner mais je regardais rapidement l'extérieur d'un air ennuyé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en sa compagnie, j'aurai vraiment du rester sur la banquette de la voiture ou mieux encore dans mon lit, maudissant comme toujours Arthur Pendragon.

Je soupirai d'ennui je n'avais qu'envie celle de rentrer dans le duplex pour rassurer Gwen qui doit être morte d'inquiète ne me voyant pas dans la voiture.

Soudain, j'entendis de la musique. Arthur avait mis la radio sur une des ses chansons qui a fait un grand carton selon Lancelot. Je soupirai deux fois plus d'ennui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Profite ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux être en compagnie de Arthur Pendragon, sourit le blond

- Waouh! La super chance que j'ai, répliquai-je d'un ton ironique

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Je t'ai vraiment fait si mal que ça? Paniqua la star

- Non! Rétorquai-je, c'est juste que tu crois vraiment que je suis un de tes fans hystériques et bien si tu le crois dépose-moi immédiatement car ce n'est pas le cas.

Je sentis Arthur se tendre à côté de moi avant de me regarder, quittant la route des yeux.

- Tu n'aimes pas mes chansons? S'étonna Arthur

- Regarde la route imbécile, répliquai-je tandis qu'on quittait notre voie, non je n'aime tes chansons. Maintenant, tu me laisses car j'ai failli frôler la mort à cause d'une putain de porte et je n'ai pas envie vraiment de mourir à cause d'un conducteur stupide qui reçut son permis dans une pochette surprise!

- D'abord, je dois voir mes amis pour m'excuser d'être parti rapidement, dit le blond un peu sous le choc

Je soupirai tandis que je reconnus l'allée de Malibu ainsi que le duplex où j'habitai temporairement.

Arthur se gara me demandant de rester dans la voiture mais je me détachai sous le regard étonné du blond. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, ni une ni deux...

- MERLINOU! Cria la voix de Gauvain qui me sauta dessus pour un énorme câlin.

- Merlin mais ça ne va pas de nous faire peur comme ça! On a cru qu'on t'avait enlevé! s'exclama la voix de Gwen qui vint également m'enlacer. Je commençai à suffoquer appelant Lancelot à l'aide mais il semblerait qu'il soit également énervé

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous le connaissez? demanda Arthur étonné d'un tel vent d'amitié.

Gauvain et Gwen me libérèrent avant d'être choqué.

- Oh mon dieu! Souffla Guenièvre

- Comme tu l'as dit, dis-je

- Bon il semblerait que les présentations s'imposent désormais, soupira Lancelot, Merlin tu te souviens de notre ami de lycée Arthur Pendragon... Arthur je te présente Merlin Emrys un ami à nous dont tu as payé le billet d'avion.

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite je vais essayer d'espacer désormais la parution des chapitres^^. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Audelie: Merci pour ta rewiew^^. J'essayai de rendre Gauvain assez proche de Merlin étant donné que dans la série il s'apprécie plutôt bien^^. Pour Arthur, j'avoue que je voulais en quelque sorte aussi différent que le jour et la nuit. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Saroura92: En réalité, Merlin déteste Arthur pour autre chose que le fait qu'il soit devenu une star. Sinon pour l'histoire du billet, j'ai voulu faire un Merlin un peu fière qui refuse de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et sinon pour la boîte tu comprendras pourquoi il était parti précipitamment.**

**lele-35: Oui effectivement pour la rencontre je me suis légèrement inspirée de Starstruck mais c'est juste que la rencontre m'a bien fait rire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne copie pas le film, je vais faire quelque chose à ma manière.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Bienvenu au jour le plus pourri de ma vie, j'ai rencontré par mégarde Arthur Pendragon. Ce dernier avait réussi à m'assommer avec une porte. Gauvain ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire en apprenant comment j'ai rencontré le grand Arthur. Lancelot et Gwen avaient décidé de tuer le blond pour avoir osé me frapper avec une porte.

Quant à Arthur, eh bien, il était encore en état de choc. Je soupirai tandis que je disais à mes amis que je vais me coucher.

Lancelot me vit partir et il me suivit dans la chambre où j'enlevai mes vêtements pour les troquer contre un short et un tee-shirt ample.

- Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne manière de rencontrer Arthur, dit mon ami

- La bonne manière? Il était censé être avec vous en boîte et non avec moi dans une clinique, répliquai-je

- Il a du partir car il a reçu l'appel de son père qui lui ordonné de vite rentrer, répondit Lancelot

- En plus, il suit les ordres de son père, soupirai-je

- Merlin! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas de père que tu dois juger Arthur! S'exclama-t-il haussant fortement la voix.

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'était la première fois que Lancelot haussait le ton contre moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes Merlin? me demanda mon ami plus doucement

Je baissai la tête, je savais pertinemment pourquoi je le détestais. Je partis dans mon lit pour lui expliquer que notre conversation était terminée et que je ne répondrai pas à sa question.

Malheureusement, Lancelot n'avait pas du tout envie d'en rester là et il me sauta presque dessus pour avoir mon explication. Je l'ignorai préférant rester dans le mutisme.

Après quelque minute, Lancelot quitta ma chambre en soupirant. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas l'indifférence mais je suis comme ça...

Je m'endormis rapidement en espérant que demain soit un autre jour.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, mon cauchemar continua.

Arthur était dans la salle à manger préparant le petit déjeuner avec Guenièvre, dansant dans un de ses tubes.

"Je vous en prie Dieu si vous existez, faîtes-moi exécuter sur le champ" suppliai-je mentalement

Je m'avançai dans la cuisine et Gwen vint me dire un "bonjour" haut-en-couleur. Lancelot et Gauvain arrivèrent et ce dernier me sauta dessus réclamant un câlin de ma part, pleurant que je ne lui avais pas fait de bisou du soir.

On s'installa à table et comme par hasard. Arthur se mit en face de moi. Il me fixa essayant de scruter mais je l'ignorai fortement.

- Aujourd'hui, mon père me laisse carte blanche pour m'amuser. Je pourrai vous faire visiter Los Angeles, sourit Arthur

- T'en dit quoi Merlin? dit Lancelot

- Pourquoi me demande-t-on mon avis? Demandai-je surpris

- Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, intervint Gauvain

- Non je viens, répliquai-je rapidement avant de comprendre le piège de mes amis qui sourirent sadiquement

- Parfait, comme ça je pourrai un peu mieux te connaître Merlin, sourit Arthur

Après le petit déjeuner, je partis mettre des vêtements plus adéquats ainsi que du gel sur ma frange, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Je rejoignis Arthur qui nous attendait devant la porte. Gwen arriva avec un tee-shirt pâle et un pantacourt assez simple ainsi qu'un sac si jamais on allait à l'océan. Lancelot arriva également pour embrasser Guenièvre. Quant à Gauvain, c'est dans mes bras qu'il arriva.

Arthur soupira devant un tel élan d'amitié entre Gwaine et moi. Il nous indiqua que sa voiture était dehors. Je fus surpris de voir qu'Arthur passe ses clés à Lancelot. Ce dernier se mit au volant, Gwen à côté de lui. J'étais derrière côté fenêtre droite, Arthur au milieu entre Gauvain et moi. Mon deuxième frère de cœur boudait car il voulait être à côté de moi mais Arthur fut plus rapide.

- Alors Merlin, tu as quel âge? me demanda le blond

- 19, répondis-je simplement

- Donc tu as un an de moins que moi, sourit Arthur

- Je le sais, soufflai-je

- Pourquoi tu sembles toujours désagréable? Je t'ai quand même payé ton billet, répliqua la star

- Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur, Merlin est souvent comme ça, intervint Gauvain, c'est juste qu'il ne te connaît pas. Si tu apprends à le connaître notre petit Merlinou est un vrai petit ange d'intérieur.

Je frappai l'arrière de la tête de Gwaine passant mon bras derrière la tête d'Arthur

- Ne m'appelle pas Merlinou, dis-je, et pour le billet, je te le rembourserai quand j'aurai l'argent je te le promets.

- Cela me fait plaisir, répondit simplement Arthur

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots d'Arthur.

- Je veux dire, tu es un peu désagréable. Tu ne peux pas le nier tu as un sacré caractère mais si tu es ami avec ces trois-là c'est qu'au fond tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux me laisser croire, dit le blond

Mon cœur rata un battement tandis que je regardai la star. Je détournai le regard refusant de croiser ce regard qui semblait essayer de lire en moi.

Lancelot déposa la voiture sur une des plus grandes plages de Los Angeles près de Malibu. Gwen sortit les affaires de plage et on chercha un petit coin tranquille pour éviter d'être harponné par les fans d'Arthur. Nous allâmes vers les rochers et je m'assis sur une serviette en compagnie de Gwen. Cette dernière enleva ses vêtements pour ne laisser que son maillot de bain deux pièces.

Je m'allongeai sur ma serviette en maillot de bain profitant du soleil de Los Angeles.

Soudain, je sentis que deux personnes se mirent à me porter et je vis Lancelot et Gauvain qui me tenaient les bras et les jambes avant de me jeter à l'eau. Mes amis rirent tandis que je fis la boude pendant 30 secondes avant de rire avec eux. Je sortis de l'eau et je remarquai que Gwen riait également.

Arthur était dans son coin, nous regardant. Je me rassis sur ma serviette alors que Lancelot et Gwaine se félicitaient d'avoir réussi leur coup. Je souris sadiquement et je fis le signe du silence à Guenièvre. Je m'avançai doucement vers mes deux amis et je les poussai. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à l'eau mais ils m'attrapèrent chacun un de mes bras et je les rejoignis dans l'océan.

Gauvain me prit sous les jambes avant de me soulever comme une fille.

- Tu as vu Lancelot qui a osé nous pousser dans l'eau, dit Gwaine en me montrant comme un trophée.

- Un petit Merlin, sourit mon autre ami

- Comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répliquai-je

- C'est que tu nous donnes une idée Merlinou, dit Gauvain, Arthur! Viens avec nous au lieu de rester dans ton coin!

Je déglutis tandis que la star arriva vers nous dans l'eau. Arthur avança vers nous avant de m'éclabousser avec l'eau touchant le torse musclé de Gauvain. Je réussis à m'extirper des bras de mon ami avant d'aller voir Lancelot. Je lui lançai un regard et il comprit rapidement où je voulais en venir.

Il me porta sur ses épaules et on alla à l'assaut de Gauvain et d'Arthur qui tombèrent dans l'eau. Ces derniers décidèrent de faire la même chose malheureusement ils avaient quelques petits problèmes de savoir qui porte l'autre, ce fut le duel Gauvain contre Lancelot et Arthur contre moi. Je souris, je n'allai pas me faire battre contre lui.

Après un combat acharné contre nos deux adversaires, Gwen jugea bon de déclarer match nul. Je descendis de l'épaule de Lancelot et on fit une poigne amicale. Après avoir bien ris, je regardai Gwen qui me conseilla revenir vers elle.

Je me rassis sur la serviette et Guenièvre me massa les épaules.

- Tu commences à apprécier Arthur? demanda mon amie

- Pourquoi cette question? Répliquai-je

- Tu as bien voulu le mettre à l'eau, sourit Gwen

- Et alors, je me venge il a osé m'éclabousser il mérite de tomber à l'eau. Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la porte, dis-je de manière pensive

Guenièvre soupira. Je souris car en effet je suis très têtu.

- D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étrange qu'il passe la journée avec nous et pas avec sa copine, remarquai-je

- C'est assez compliqué entre eux... Mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie d'Arthur? S'étonna Gwen

- Vous me forcez à regarder cette émission sur les stars et par coïncidence quand cela parle d'Arthur Pendragon, répondis-je

Je vis Guenièvre rougir face à mon constat.

- Tu as du sans doute le remarquer comme Viviane était un peu folle, dit Gwen

- Hn, répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence

- C'est à peu près le cas, elle a cru que j'étais l'amante d'Arthur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tellement c'était amusant. Guenièvre, la fille la plus fidèle en amour, amoureuse d'Arthur Pendragon.

- Tu te fiches de moi? Demandai-je pour en être sur

- Non, je t'assure quand elle m'a vu danser près d'Arthur. Elle a crié au scandale demandant presque la sécurité pour que je sorte. Cette fille est vraiment parano. Arthur en étouffe de cette relation. Viviane vient même de temps en temps acheter des détectives privés pour surveiller Arthur de loin, expliqua Gwen

- Attends... Des détectives? M'exclamai-je, mais si ça se trouve...

- Oh bon sang! répliqua-t-elle comprenant où je voulais en venir, Arthur!

Le blond la regarda et on vit une camionnette noir pas loin de la plage.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, cracha Arthur, quand ce n'est pas mon père qui me traque c'est ma petite amie.

Nous nous cachâmes dans les rochers, dieu soit loué nous n'étions pas sur la plage.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de quitter la plage, souffla Lancelot

- Mais comment? Un groupe de cinq personnes se remarque facilement, murmurai-je

- Merlin a raison, il faudrait mieux se séparer, dit Gauvain, pour cela il nous faut des groupes équitables. Gwen, tu resteras avec Lancelot, ne reste pas avec Arthur sinon Viviane la taré croira que tu veux lui voler son petit ami. Merlin, désolé de te dire ça mais tu seras tout seul avec Arthur

- Quoi! M'exclamai-je mais Lancelot me bâillonna rapidement la bouche, il en est hors de question, dis-je plus bas, je vais avec Lancelot et Gwen

- Merlin, tu es le seul de la bande que Viviane n'a pas vu. Si je me balade avec Gauvain, elle va penser qu'il essaie de me caser avec Guenièvre. Quant à toi, je peux faire croire que tu es un de mes fans, expliqua Arthur

Je tressaillis d'horreur d'entendre ça.

- Il en est hors de question, répliquai-je sèchement

- Merlin, on n'a pas le choix, dit Guenièvre

Je regardai mes trois amis qui essayaient leur regard suppliant. Je soupirai avant d'accepter. Je sens que je vais laisser des plumes.

- Bien, Gauvain comme convenu tu iras avec Lancelot et Gwen, dit Arthur

- Comment ça "comme convenu"? Demandai-je

- Lancelot, tu prendras ma voiture pour attirer les détectives ailleurs. Pendant que Merlin et moi, on part un peu après.

Mes amis hochèrent la tête tandis que je soupirai. Ils partirent me laissant seul avec Arthur. Ce dernier m'ordonna de mettre ma casquette ainsi que mes lunettes de soleil. Je vis le blond en faire de même et nous partîmes après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Je marchai à distance raisonnable d'Arthur.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire un petit tour dans Los Angeles, proposa la star, comme ça tu apprendras à me connaître et peut-être que tu m'apprécieras

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, crétin, dis-je avec un petit sourire

- Tu m'en veux encore pour la porte? demanda Arthur

- Et comment, répondis-je

- Je t'ai payé tes frais médicaux, répliqua le blond

- Tu n'avais qu'à ouvrir une porte sans être bourrin, ris-je

Je vis Arthur écarquiller les yeux avant de sourire.

- Cela te va bien mieux de rire, me dit-il avant de me frotter ma casquette d'un geste amical, passant devant moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais je le suivis. Je sais que je dois garder mes distances. J'ai l'impression de jouer à un jeu dangereux surtout quand il est avec moi.

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Bon j'ai fini le chapitre plus tôt que je le pensais (car je l'écris au feeling). En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre^^**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je marchai dans les rues de Los Angeles en compagnie Arthur, on était deux personnes marchant incognito. La star regarda de temps en temps derrière lui pour voir si je n'étais pas parti ailleurs.

Je soupirai devant le comportement du blond comme si j'allai partir alors que je ne sais pas où sont mes amis. Je regardai Arthur tandis que ce dernier regardait de partout cherchant quelque chose. Il se retourna et il me sourit

- Viens, on va manger un truc, dit la star

J'entendis mon estomac gargouiller et je rougis de gêne. Arthur rit doucement avant de me demander de le suivre. Il me conduit dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Les serveurs semblaient être au petit soin avec Arthur Pendragon, le traitant comme un roi...

"Je sais que le client est roi mais là c'est exagéré" pensai-je tandis qu'on nous apporta les menus.

Le serveur nous apporta de l'eau étant donné qu'on a le droit de boire de l'alcool qu'à partir de 21 ans. Je regardai Arthur qui surveillait la fenêtre. Je regardai les différents mets proposés sur la carte. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les prix exorbitants du restaurant.

- Ne stresse pas, je te paie ton repas, me dit Arthur

Je fus surpris qu'il me dise ça mais je ne peux pas lui faire payer mon repas en plus du billet. Il me regarda avant de sourire.

- C'est ma contribution pour devoir rester près de moi, répliqua le blond, donc fais-toi plaisir et prends ce que tu veux.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas avec ton argent que tu vas m'amadouer, dis-je

- Je le sais mais je n'ai pas envie que tu paies avec tes revenus, m'expliqua Arthur, Lancelot m'a dit que tu avais seulement de quoi payer tes études et encore tu dois travailler pour y arriver.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de les froncer.

- Comment tu sais ça de moi? Demandai-je

- Lancelot me la dit quand je lui ai proposé de venir avec Gauvain à Los Angeles lorsqu'il m'a demandé un billet d'avion supplémentaire, répondit le blond

- Hn...

Le serveur vint vers nous pour prendre commande. Je commandai le repas le moins cher car celui là je peux le payer et qu'il me donnait l'eau à la bouche.

- Alors Merlin, raconte-moi ta vie car j'imagine que tu connais à peu près la mienne, dit Arthur

- Tu as 20, tu es né le 11 Octobre à Camelot, ta mère est morte en couche quant à ton père c'est le directeur d'une maison de disque très connue à Los Angeles du nom de "Capitol records". Tu as déménagé pour une carrière de chanteur lors de la fin de ta première année de lycée. Ta sœur se nomme Morgane Pendragon c'est une actrice de renom qui a tout juste 18 ans et ton père est Uther Pendragon âgé de 53 ans, énumérai-je

- Bravo Merlin, je suis épaté pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un de mes fans, applaudit Arthur

- C'est Gwen qui m'a fait toute ta biographie, répondis-je

- Je vois, à toi maintenant de me raconter ta biographie, dit le blond

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas et pourtant tu as déballé ma vie dans ce restaurant donc c'est donnant-donnant.

Je soupirai avant de me lancer

- Je me nomme Merlin Emrys, j'ai 19 ans, je suis né le 1er Janvier dans un petit village du nom d'Ealdor. J'ai rencontré Lancelot en premier quand j'étais en petite section de maternelle, lui était en moyenne section. Il m'avait protégé des grandes sections qui voulaient me racketter le goûter que m'a fait ma mère. J'ai rencontré après Gauvain au CE1. Il était dans ma classe car elle était mixte entre CE2-CE1. J'étais son voisin de bureau... Enfin, il y avait un espace qui nous séparait. Gauvain était nouveau et on a vite sympathisé. Puis Gwen, je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais en 4eme car elle était devenue la petite amie de Lancelot. Voilà...

- Tu parles surtout de tes amis, remarqua Arthur

- Et alors, tu voulais apprendre quelque chose de moi... C'est fait, répondis-je tandis que le serveur arriva avec nos plats, c'est surprenant comme le service est plutôt rapide ici.

- Non c'est seulement parce que c'est moi, sourit le blond

Voilà, encore une histoire d'argent... Comme toujours pour beaucoup de personne ont de l'influence dans ce monde à cause de leur argent.

Je baissai la tête me souvenant d'un horrible petit détail. Je voyais Arthur commencer à manger et je me mis à la dégustation. Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas du tout mauvais, c'était même délicieux. Les saveurs se mélangeaient à ravir avec la petite sauce à côté, le repas n'était pas froid contrairement à d'habitude, il était tiède et goûteux.

Je souris mais ce sourire se fana en pensant à Lancelot, Gwen et Gauvain qui étaient on ne sait où...

- Tu es bien silencieux, Merlin, dit Arthur, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une compagnie silencieuse

- Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude, répondis-je

- Je me suis demandé Merlin... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes? me demanda le blond

Les images vinrent violemment dans mon esprit. Je baissai la tête me refrognant d'avantage.

- Si Lancelot, Gauvain ou encore Gwen ne le savent pas alors pourquoi te le dirai-je? Répliquai-je sèchement

- Car je veux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes. Je suis tout de même la première personne concernée, rétorqua Arthur

Je posai les couverts sur la table avant de me lever prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes. Je courus presque pour éviter qu'il ne voit mes larmes qui commençaient à couler tellement les images sont violentes et brise un peu plus mon cœur.

Je pensais avoir compris à l'époque. Il ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu'il a pu faire autour de lui. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine de toilette vide, essayant de calmer mes larmes mais c'était peine perdu... Mon cœur avait pris le dessus sur mon cerveau. Je me sentais de nouveau faible et pleurnichard, le Merlin naïf et souriant, celui qu'on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

J'enlevai mon bracelet droit pour voir des cicatrices blanches sur mon poignet. Tout ça est de la faute d'Arthur... Mon cœur saignait de nouveau de douleur et de colère. Mes larmes devinrent des gouttes de rage.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma cabine.

- Merlin? Tu as fini? demanda la voix d'Arthur

Je remis mon bracelet et j'essuyai mes larmes avant de sortir des toilettes sous le regard surpris de la star. Je pris mes affaires, j'ai l'impression que si je reste près de lui... Je vais redevenir l'ancien Merlin.

- Merci pour le dîner mais je dois partir, dis-je, je te donne l'argent de ma commande.

- Merlin... Non, c'est bon, je vais payer, répondit Arthur

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, répliquai-je doucement

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir posé la question... Donc je me veux me racheter

- Ce n'est pas avec de l'argent que tu vas m'amadouer Pendragon, répliquai-je posant l'argent en liquide que j'avais.

Je partis du restaurant en courant pour m'éloigner d'Arthur. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues mais je les ignorais.

Soudain, je rentrai dans quelqu'un.

- Pardon, je...

Je me stoppai voyant Lancelot. Ce dernier me regarda surpris avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me réconforta comme un vrai frère et je pleurai dans ses bras.

- Merlin... Tu ne vas pas recommencer j'espère...

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche tandis que je serrai fortement Lancelot dans mes bras, pleurant au beau milieu du trottoir.

- Je veux arrêter de sentir cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi quand c'est vous qui me posez la question "pourquoi je déteste Arthur" je m'en fiche alors que quand c'est lui, j'ai mal, pleurai-je

- Chut... Calme-toi Merlin, je suis là... Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas voir Arthur pendant un moment, me souffla Lancelot

- Suis-je faible comme avant...

Je pus sentir mon ami tressaillir à ma question.

- Merlin, tu n'étais pas faible...

- Si je l'étais! M'exclamai-je, et là j'ai l'impression de revenir à la case départ

- Viens rentrons, me dit Lancelot

Il me conduit jusqu'au duplex et je partis me coucher dans ma chambre pour pleurer dans mes couvertures. Je n'avais même pas vu Gauvain et Gwen sur le canapé. Je m'endormis très rapidement.

Pov Normal

Dans le salon, Lancelot partit s'assoir près de ses amis.

- Je pense qu'on doit éloigner quelque temps Merlin d'Arthur, dit-il

- Et dire qu'on pensait avoir fait un pas, répondit tristement Gwen

- A mon avis, la haine que porte Merlin pour Arthur est bien plus profonde qu'on le pense, répliqua Gauvain

- Pire que le fait qu'Arthur soit devenu une star, s'étonna la fille

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Gwen. Après tout, Merlin ne connaissait pas Arthur à l'époque donc qu'il s'en aille ou pas cela lui ferait ni chaud ni froid à moins qu'il aurait été déçu de ne pas le rencontrer, expliqua Lancelot

- C'était notre excuse pour ne pas voir la véritable détresse de Merlin, soupira Gwaine, je me demande si on mérite vraiment d'être ses amis...

Tout le monde baissa la tête alors qu'une sonnerie de portable retentit et Lancelot prit le sien dans sa poche

- C'est Arthur... Il s'inquiète pour Merlin, expliqua-t-il

- Dis-lui que Merlin s'est endormi et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne se voient pas avant un moment, dit Guenièvre pendant que son petit ami écrivait le message avant de l'envoyer

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Arthur est plutôt protecteur avec Merlin, remarqua Gauvain, c'est vrai, il ne le connaît que depuis hier soir et hop...

- Oui mais Arthur est plutôt du genre à comment dire... Fit Guenièvre

- A tenter les causes perdues d'avance, compléta Lancelot, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre une personne qui n'est pas un fan hystérique.

- Il est comme tous les garçons... Ils vont à l' opposer de ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Plus Merlin voudra s'éloigner de lui et plus Arthur veut s'en rapprocher comme des aimants

- J'espère au moins que ta théorie de l'aimant ne fera pas de casse, pria Gauvain

Les trois personnes déglutirent et Lancelot partit dans la chambre de Merlin en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent^^.**

**Je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui m'ont laissé auquel je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire à part "merci énormément pour vos rewiews qui me donnent la force d'écrire"**

**Les écritures en **_italique_** sont de flash back**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je sentis une main douce caresser ma joue tandis que je me revoyais plus jeune

_- Gauvain! Tu m'avais promis, répliquai-je _

_- Désolé Merlinou mais Arthur nous a invité à venir à sa fête d'anniversaire ce soir, sourit Gwaine frottant délicatement mes épis corbeaux_

_- Ce n'est pas juste, je voudrais déjà être au lycée avec vous, boudai-je_

_- Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie Merlin?_

_- D'un côté, vous passez plus votre temps avec Arthur et moi, je passe à la trappe, dis-je_

_- Si tu veux je peux demander à Arthur si tu peux venir, proposa Gauvain en prenant son téléphone_

_- Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur est gentil... Je suis sur que cela ne le dérangera pas et puis s'il fait partie de notre bande il devra un moment ou un autre te rencontrer. Autant faire avancer le destin, sourit mon ami envoyant un texto._

_Mon cœur battait la chamade tellement j'étais content. Gauvain reçut rapidement la réponse. Mon ami envoya quelques messages et il fronça les sourcils. _

_- Désolé Merlin, mais il semblerait que tu ne peux pas venir, me dit Gwaine_

_J'écarquillai les yeux devant une telle révélation._

_- Pourquoi? Demandai-je en essayant de prendre son téléphone_

_Je le vis cacher son portable._

_- C'est juste qu'on est trop nombreux, rit nerveusement Gauvain_

_Je fronçai les sourcils car je savais pertinemment que mon ami mentait._

_- Tu viens avec moi, je dois préparer mes affaires, sourit-il, comme ça on passera plus de temps ensemble._

_- D'accord! M'exclamai-je_

_J'ignorai à ce moment-là que je venais de faire la pire erreur de ma vie._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je tremblai fortement alors que de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lancelot qui semblait épuiser et terroriser. Mon ami alla vers moi avant de poser sa main sur ma joue essuyant les quelques traces de larmes.

- Merlin, dis-moi tout... Je suis prêt à t'écouter. Je ne veux plus que tu gardes ce fardeau rien que pour toi, me dit Lancelot, dis-moi pourquoi tu détestes Arthur...

- Lancelot... Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi mais comme me l'as dit Arthur. Il en est le premier concerné, soufflai-je

- Veux-tu l'affronter de nouveau? demanda mon ami

- Hn... J'aurai déjà du le faire à l'époque mais je n'avais pas le courage, dis-je

- Tu sais Merlin, tu m'avais fait peur à l'époque. Tu avais quand même fini à l'hôpital, répliqua Lancelot, je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où je t'ai retrouvé allonger au sol, baignant dans ton propre sang. Ton poignet droit était en sang avec des entailles plus ou moins grosse, il y avait même un couteau de cuisine sur le sol qui était imbibé de ton sang.

Je baissai la tête me souvenant de ce passage à l'hôpital, Gwen et Gauvain m'hurlaient que j'étais un idiot voir un abruti alors que Lancelot écumait sa rage ailleurs pour éviter de me tuer.

Je regardai mon bracelet avant de le retirer pour voir mes cicatrices blanches. J'avais fait croire à mes amis que c'était l'adolescence mais je savais qu'il ne me croyait qu'à moitié.

Lancelot caressa doucement mes cicatrices avant de me regarder.

- C'est à cause d'Arthur que tu t'es fait ça, pas vrai? me demanda mon ami

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de baisser la tête légèrement coupable.

"Je ne sais pas lui mentir... Il découvre toujours tous mes petits tracas" me dis-je

- Merlin... Je ne répéterai pas pourquoi tu lui en veux ce que je désire, c'est comprendre, m'expliqua Lancelot

- Lancelot... Je... Je

- Merlin! Lancelot! Nous coupa Gauvain en entrant dans la pièce, nous sommes dans une situation de crise! Il semblerait que Viviane la taré à pister Guenièvre pour regarder si elle n'avait pas vu Arthur. En gros, elle est ici!

- Oh non, dit Lancelot, Merlin va dans ton armoire et malheureusement, tu auras de la compagnie...

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je

- Tu ne lui as dit qu'Arthur était venu le voir dans son sommeil? S'étonna Gwaine

- Non mais maintenant il le sait va vite dans l'armoire, dit Lancelot

Je me levai du lit le bordant rapidement comme il faut et je pénétrai dans l'armoire où mes amis tirèrent les rideaux. Je soupirai me disant que j'aurai mieux fait de rester à Londres.

Soudain, le rideau bougea et je vis Arthur me rejoindre.

- Sa va mieux Merlin? demanda le blond

Je me renfrognai tandis que je portai ma main à mon poignet droit. J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que j'ai oublié mon bracelet sur le lit. Je voulus me lever mais Arthur me retint par le bras droit.

- Tu es fou de sortir alors qu'il y a Viviane est juste là, chuchota le blond

- Je dois récupérer mon bracelet! Répliquai-je doucement

Je pus sentir le regard d'Arthur sur mon poignet droit et je sentis sa main serrer plus fortement mon bras.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es fais ça? S'étonna la star

J'allai de nouveau me débattre lorsqu'une voix parvint dans la chambre. Arthur me tira le bras pour me coller contre son torse entourant ma taille de ses bras puissants.

- C'est la chambre de qui? demanda une voix fluette que je compris que c'était Viviane

- La chambre d'ami, répondit la voix de Lancelot.

- C'est ici que dort Arthur quand il n'est pas chez son père, s'exclama la fille

- Non, répliqua Gauvain

- Arthur n'a jamais dormi avec nous, intervint Guenièvre

- Toi la voleuse de mec met-là en veilleuse, Arthur est à moi! C'est mon petit copain! D'ailleurs, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, un de mes hommes a vu Arthur rentrer dans cette maison et en voyant qui il y avait je comprends pourquoi!

- Je suis en couple! rétorqua Gwen

- Hum! Tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de te soupçonner. Qui pourrait aimer un laideron comme toi? répliqua sèchement Viviane

Je voulus sortir de ma cachette pour frapper cette garce mais Arthur retint fortement ma taille, essayant de me calmer.

Soudain, un bruit de gifle emplit la pièce.

- De quel droit tu lui parles comme ça? S'énerva Lancelot

- Tu es peut-être mannequin mais ça ne t'autorise pas à parler aux gens ainsi, continua Gauvain

Je voulais rajouter mon grain de sel.

- ET PUIS TU ES HIDEUSE COMME FILLE MEME UN SINGE NE VOUDRAIT PAS D'UNE FILLE AUSSI IDIOTE QUE TOI! Criai-je avant qu'Arthur ne pose sa main sur ma bouche

- Qui a parlé? Paniqua Viviane

- Chut Merlin sinon on va se faire repérer, chuchota doucement Arthur

- Arthur ne te l'avait pas dit mais cette pièce est hantée, dit Lancelot d'une voix amusée, notre ami nous avait expliqué qu'un jeune garçon du nom de Emrys s'était suicidé dans cette pièce. Il était désespéré et il a arraché son cœur de sa poitrine, maudissant les stars qui lui ont pourri la vie avec leur paparazzi. La légende raconte qu'Emrys lancerait sa malédiction à toutes les stars qui franchiraient le seuil de cette chambre.

Je déglutis me calant encore plus contre le torse d'Arthur. J'ai horreur des histoires de fantôme surtout quand c'est Lancelot qui les raconte. Je dois dire qu'il est fort. L'histoire est plutôt banale mais la voix d'outre tombe était le grand secret de Lancelot. Il arrivait à poser son timbre de voix la laissant calme et reposer tellement qu'on pourrait entendre le vent soufflé dans sa voix. A chaque fois, il rendait ses histoires vivantes tellement qu'on les croirait réelles.

La preuve Viviane venait de partir de la maison en courant. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur Lancelot, Gauvain et Guenièvre. Mes trois amis soupirèrent face à mon attitude mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, j'ai toujours détesté qu'on se moque de mes amis en particulier quand la personne est prétentieuse et que je déteste.

Arthur me libéra et j'allai chercher mon bracelet que je trouvai caché sous mon oreiller. Je soupirai de soulagement en le voyant. Je le portai rapidement à mon poignet serrant mes lanières en cuir. Lancelot posa sa main sur mon épaule, me disant que je devrais peut-être parlé à Arthur. Je secouai la tête lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Mon ami soupira face à ma décision avant de quitter ma chambre avec Gauvain et Guenièvre, me laissant tout de même seul avec Arthur.

Ce dernier regarda mon poignet droit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu me détestes, dis-moi juste ce que c'est les marques sur ton poignet, dit Arthur

Je baissai la tête avant de soupirer de résignation.

- Des cicatrices d'une période plutôt noire de ma vie, répondis-je

Il me regarda m'incitant à continuer mon récit.

- J'étais en troisième au collège quand j'ai commencé à rentrer en dépression. J'avais marre de ce que j'étais avant alors je prenais des lames de rasoir pour me taillader les veines. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de chuter, je m'infligeai cette souffrance comme un rituel. Ma mère était rarement là et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'en profitais mais ce jeu que j'affectionnai tant tourna au cauchemar pour mes amis qui me voyaient dépérir de jour en jour. En les voyant triste pour moi, ravivé une immense colère et j'avais pris un couteau de cuisine abandonnant les lames de rasoir. Je me coupai la peau de mon poignet droit, voyant mon sang s'écoulait sur le parquet. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après... Je me suis réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital entouré de Gauvain et Gwen qui m'ont expliqué que Lancelot m'avait trouvé allonger sur le sol, nageant dans le sang qui coulait de mon poignet droit.

Je pus voir Arthur trembler légèrement à mon récit.

- Ma mère a été bien sur mise au courant et s'est énervée contre moi à cause que je ne lui avais pas dit que j'allai mal. Lancelot se retenait de me frapper, se rappelant de cette horrible scène où il m'a cru mort. Gauvain est devenu surprotecteur et Gwen est restée Gwen. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai pu faire mais c'était un moyen d'estomper la douleur que je ressentais, dis-je en portant ma main à mon cœur, depuis, je garde ce bracelet pour cacher mes cicatrices sur mon poignet.

- Est-ce à cause de moi que tu t'es amusé à te taillader les veines? Osa demander Arthur

Je baissai la tête décidant de ne pas me voiler la face.

- Oui, soufflai-je

Un silence se forma dans la pièce.

- Merlin si je t'ai blessé je m'en excuse. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait... Même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'en veux, dit Arthur

Je me levai de mon lit pour partir.

- Tes excuses sont arrivées cinq ans trop tard, répliquai-je avant de le quitter pour retrouver Lancelot, Gauvain et Gwen dans le salon.

Mes trois amis soupirèrent en me voyant venir vers eux. Mon plus vieil ami me fit une accolade amicale, de même pour Gwaine. Guenièvre, elle alla voir Arthur dans la chambre. Je savais pertinemment à l'époque que la curiosité était un vilain défaut

_"Ton ami? Tu veux parler de la mauviette pleurnicharde? Non mais tu crois que je veux un gamin à ma fête! Si tu ne veux pas venir c'est bon va jouer aux poupées avec ce morveux ou encore pleurer avec lui! Gauvain... Tu mérites mieux que cet abruti, il est temps que tu comprennes. Dans le fond, il t'a rapporté quoi cette mauviette à part des ennuies et des pleures. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que toi, Gauvain, tu es ami avec un faible qui a la mentalité d'un enfant en bas âge! D'ailleurs, c'est mon avertissement si tu viens ne le ramène pas. Je n'ai pas envie que mes invités pleurent avec lui alors que pour une fois mon père me laisse de la bière pour mon anniv'! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas envie d'être responsable s'il nous fait un coma éthylique à cause qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool. C'est une fête d'anniversaire pas un goûter de maternelle."_ d'Arthur

_" Mais Arthur c'est notre meilleur ami"_ de Gauvain

_" Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas rencontrer ce gosse que vous avez déniché dans la rue et qui vous fait pitié dès qu'on le croise son regard"_ d'Arthur

_" Mais il n'est pas comme ça"_ de Gauvain

_" Je t'ai dit ce qu'il en est maintenant si tu l'emmènes tu peux être sur que je ferai de ce jour le plus pourri de toute sa vie"_ d'Arthur

_Des larmes ruisselèrent de mes yeux tandis que je lisais les échanges entre le fameux Arthur et Gauvain. Ce dernier avait laissé son téléphone sur le bureau. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du regarder mais la tentation était trop forte._

_Pourquoi Arthur était-il méchant avec moi alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas? De quel droit a-t-il de me juger? Je sais que je suis plus jeune que lui et alors on a seulement qu'un an et il me traite de "gosse", "morveux", "pleurnichard", "mauviette". Tout ça pour quoi, une fête totalement stupide! _

_- Merlin! s'exclama la voix de Gauvain. Je reposai rapidement le téléphone sur le bureau et je souris comme toujours en voyant mon ami sortir de la salle de bain, tu peux me passer mon tee-shirt à capuche, s'il te plaît?_

_- Oui! M'exclamai-je en allant chercher le dit tee-shirt_

_- Merlin? Sa va? me demanda Gwaine_

_- Oui c'est juste dommage que je ne puisse pas rencontrer Arthur, souris-je_

_Le regard de mon ami s'obscurcit légèrement tandis que je lui passai son tee-shirt_

_- Merci Merlinou! répondit Gauvain en frottant mes cheveux_

_- NE M'APPELLE PAS MERLINOU! M'exclamai-je choquant mon ami, je ne suis plus un gamin!_

_Je partis de chez Gauvain. Ce jour-là, le respect, l'envie de le rencontrer ainsi que l'amitié fictif m'imaginant rire et m'amuser avec Arthur, avait fondu comme neige au soleil tandis que mon cœur devenait plus douloureux dans ma poitrine. Je suffoquai tellement c'était affreux._

_J'ai pris une nouvelle résolution, j'allai changer. Je ne serai plus le petit Merlin qu'on protège, celui qui est faible et qui pleure quand les choses vont mal__._

_Soudain, je vis quelque chose briller dans les ordures. Je m'avançai pour voir une lame de rasoir. _

_- Comme on dit il faut combattre le feu par le feu... Alors je vais combattre la douleur de mon cœur par une douleur physique, me dis-je tandis que je plantai la lame dans ma chair me faisant la promesse de ne jamais me laisser attendrir par Arthur Pendragon que ce type ne méritait même pas mon intérêt. _

_"gentil? Hein? Ce n'est qu'un adolescent prétentieux qui n'imagine même pas que ses propos peuvent blesser des personnes. En réalité, il s'en fout de moi! Que je sois là ou non il s'en balance". _

_Si jamais un jour, je le rencontre... Je lui ferai comprendre que le Merlin d'autrefois n'existe plus et que ce dernier ne le rencontrera jamais..._

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse du petit retard, j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.**

**Je remercie pour la rewiew **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Les choses semblaient bien plus simples quand j'étais enfant. Je riais à gorge déployé. Je jouai avec mes deux meilleurs amis Lancelot et Gauvain mais un jour... Il faut bien se réveiller...

Je regardai la télévision avec Lancelot et Gauvain tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Guenièvre n'était toujours pas revenue de ma chambre où était Arthur. Je me blottis contre mon meilleur ami de toujours. Ce dernier me serra fortement dans mes bras, frottant mon épaule calmant mes soubresauts.

- Il est au courant? demanda Gauvain qui me regardait ainsi que Lancelot

- Seulement pour les cicatrices sur mon poignet, répondis-je

- Merlin ne veut pas lui dire pourquoi il le déteste, ajouta mon frère de cœur numéro 1

- Un jour faudra bien lui dire, soupira Gwaine

Je souris devant l'entrain de mes amis. La porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur qui nous regarda avant de soupirer.

- Merlin... Je peux te parler? demanda le blond

Je regardai Lancelot et Gauvain qui m'incitaient à aller le voir. Je m'extirpai des bras de mon frère de cœur. Arthur m'emmena dans la chambre que j'occupai. Guenièvre sortit posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Elle ferma la porte et je m'assis sur le lit que j'occupai.

- Guenièvre m'a parlé des nombreux petits problèmes que tu as eus quand tu étais plus jeune

- Oui et alors? Demandai-je en le coupant, si c'est de cela que tu veux me parler tu perds ton temps.

J'allai quitter la pièce.

- Je te propose une sortie tous les deux dans Los Angeles. J'aimerai que tu me laisses une chance de te montrer qui je suis vraiment, dit Arthur

- Pourquoi?

- Car tu ne me connais qu'à travers les mots de Gauvain, Lancelot et Guenièvre et j'aimerai vraiment te connaître Merlin.

- Donc passer une journée en ta compagnie? M'étonnai-je

- Oui, c'est ça. Je veux passer une journée avec toi à visiter les rues de Los Angeles car on n'a pas bien pu à cause que j'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un moment sensible.

- Très sensible, confirmai-je

- Mais j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir! s'exclama Arthur

- Tu es vraiment un idiot! M'écriai-je, tu fais du mal à une personne sans t'en rendre compte et tu oses me demander ce que tu as fait? Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu sois aussi stupide...

- Cela remonte à loin, se défendit le blond

- C'était il y a cinq ans! Répliquai-je fortement alors que mes amis apparurent en m'entendant hausser ma voix, cinq ans! Comment peut-on oublier un truc d'il y a cinq ans?

- J'étais idiot quand j'étais en seconde, tenta Arthur

- Oui c'est un détail qui n'a pas changé, contrai-je commençant à partir

- Merlin, pour demain, je veux vraiment passer cette journée avec toi.

J'entendis Lancelot faire le bruit de la douleur portant sa main à son cœur comme pour dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je toisai Arthur du regard avant de soupirer.

- Je verrai, répondis-je en quittant la pièce

Lancelot souffla redoutant ma réponse. Je retournai dans le salon tandis que Guenièvre me suivit.

- Tu es dur avec Arthur laisse-lui sa chance. Peut-être que tu l'aimeras bien, sourit Gwen

Je regardai la télévision réfléchissant au pour et au contre mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce type m'a fait du mal consciemment. J'avoue que d'un côté, j'étais un peu jaloux d'Arthur car il pouvait voir tout le temps mes amis qu'il était une fois au courant d'une chose dont je ne l'ai appris qu'un mois après.

Lancelot s'assit à mes côtés, soupirant.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais frapper Arthur, me dit mon meilleur ami

- Le super combat Merlin contre Arthur, rit Gauvain pénétrant dans la pièce, d'ailleurs notre star et sortie par la fenêtre de ta chambre Merlin c'est moins risqué avec la taré qui surveille l'extérieur.

- Il fait comme il veut, soufflai-je

- Merlin, je pense que tu devrais laisser une chance à Arthur, dit Lancelot en baisant mon front.

- Pourquoi?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que dès qu'il s'agit du sujet Arthur tu te braques comme une huître mais cela ne sert à rien Merlin, s'exclama Gauvain, donc demain, tu vas te balader avec Arthur et vous allez faire plus ample connaissance tous les deux.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant les paroles de mon ami et je souris doucement.

- Bon d'accord mais si cela tourne mal...

- On en prend l'entière responsabilité, dirent mes trois amis

- Je vais envoyer un message à Arthur pour lui dire que c'est bon pour toi, sourit Lancelot

- Je peux le faire, dit Guenièvre

- Mieux vaut éviter, répliqua Gauvain, avec Viviane la taré, on n'est jamais trop prudent

- Au pire, passez-moi le numéro d'Arthur et je lui envoie un message, soupirai-je

Mes trois amis me regardèrent comme si j'avais eu un troisième œil sur le visage. Je savais que c'était plutôt inhabituel mais si je devais me familiariser avec Arthur mieux vaux commencer par là. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais pardonné.

J'envoyai un message à Arthur lui disant "bonjour" et évidemment il m'a répondu "qui c'est?". Je souris avant d'écrire "Merlin" mais j'effaçai le message et je lui envoyai "la mauviette pleurnicharde". Je me demandai qu'elle fût sa tête quand il a reçu ce message. Je reçus immédiatement une réponse de sa part. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant son message "Tu es l'ami que Gauvain m'a parlé, n'est-ce pas?". Je n'arrivai pas à y croire il se souvenait de moi mais il n'a pas fait le lien entre l'ami de Gauvain et moi.

"C'est vraiment un abruti" pensai-je

- Alors Merlin? me demanda Gauvain

- Tu sais où est mon vieux téléphone, je n'ai plus de batterie sur celui-là, mentis-je

- Je crois que je l'ai dans mes affaires. Attend, je reviens, me dit mon ami allant dans sa chambre.

Je regardai mon téléphone portable comme si j'avais enfin trouvé un moyen d'avoir ma petite vengeance personnelle sans qu'il ne sache qui je suis. Bien sur, je resterai dans le raisonnable, évitant les menaces de mort. Gauvain arriva avec mon ancien portable qui possédait également mon ancienne carte SIM et mon ancien numéro. J'espérai juste pouvoir envoyer mon message avec ce téléphone. Je soupirai me rendant compte que je ne peux pas car je ne paie pas le même abonnement.

Soudain, Gauvain arriva avec une nouvelle carte SIM.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je paierai ton abonnement avec ce téléphone, sourit mon ami

- Pourquoi?

- Cela évitera que tu paies très cher tes texto, dit Gauvain.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment, j'ai un forfait texto illimité en Angleterre et autre pays et une heure de communication pour 20 livres par mois. Il me passa la carte SIM avant de quitter la pièce et je fis le code initial qui est **** et mon vieux téléphone se mit en marche. Je pris mon autre téléphone et je regardai le numéro d'Arthur pour le copier sur mon ancien portable.

J'ajoutai on ne sait jamais les numéros de Gauvain, Gwen et Lancelot. J'envoyai mon message à Arthur

"Arthur, c'est Merlin, Lance' m'a passé ton numéro pour éviter toute complication avec ta copine. C'était pour te dire que c'est bon pour demain, tu me donnes un point de rendez-vous ainsi que l'heure où je dois me rendre" écris-je sur l'ancien portable avant de lui envoyer le message.

Je fus surpris de vite recevoir une réponse de la part d'Arthur

"C'est super que tu peux pour demain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Viviane, elle surveille encore la maison où tu es. Pour le rendez-vous, je te propose vers l'aéroport à 9 heures 30 et petit conseil: Passe par la fenêtre" lis-je.

Demain, au début du programme escalade, je pris mon autre téléphone portable pour continuer à envoyer des messages à Arthur.

"Oui je suis bien l'ami de Gauvain. Je suis plutôt surpris que tu te souviennes de moi alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré" écris-je

Comme prévu, il m'a répondu rapidement.

"Et moi, je suis surpris que tu es eu mon numéro" lis-je

Je devais inventer un mensonge proche de la réalité. Je souris me remémorant que j'avais lu la discussion.

"Je l'ai eu quand j'ai regardé dans le téléphone de Gauvain" répondis-je par écrit

"Tu m'en veux?" me demanda Arthur

"Pourquoi je le devrai?" répliquai-je

"Je sais que j'étais con. Gauvain m'en a fait la morale à mon anniversaire mais ce que j'ai dis était vrai"

"Donc pour toi, malgré que tu ne me connais pas. Je suis un pleurnichard"

Une vague de colère me prit tellement que j'avais presque envie d'éclater mon téléphone portable contre le mur.

"Ecoute, je peux concevoir que tu m'en veux mais ce n'était pas prévu que tu lises ma conversation avec Gauvain. De toute façon, le mal est fait" m'envoya Arthur

"Oui le mal est fait et quoi que tu fasses. Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau comme tes fans"

"Tu donnes l'impression de bien me connaître"

Je souris avant de lui envoyer un message

"Parce que c'est le cas"

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite que vous attendiez. Le fameux rendez-vous d'Arthur et de Merlin. Je dois que pour la fin du chapitre, je me suis amusée^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'ai eu trois Guest donc je vais répondre par ordre dans lequel je les ai reçu)**

**Audelie: Ne t'inquiète pas pour les cicatrices de Merlin normalement il n'a que celle au poignet droit. Par contre, il en a une encore plus profonde c'est une cicatrice au cœur (de manière figuré). Merci pour ta rewiew, en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^.**

**Guest n°1: Merci pour ta rewiew et je dois dire que tu as raison sur le fait que Merlin va commencer à apprécier Arthur mais Merlin est plutôt fière dans le genre "je préfère mourir que de lui laisser une autre chance"**

**Guest n°2: Oui c'est Arthur et quand Merlin a tenté de lui dire il y a cinq ans. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris qu'il s'agissait de Merlin.**

**Guest n°3: Il pourra faire maintenant ce qu'il veut comme tourner Arthur en bourrique^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Une petite sonnerie me réveilla doucement, m'extirpant de mon doux rêve où j'avais enfin pris le dessus sur Arthur Pendragon. C'était vraiment délectable et appréciable.

Je m'extirpai des draps chauds, remarquant une chose plutôt amusante. La journée, on a l'impression d'être dans un four alors que lorsque le soleil est tombé, la fraîcheur revenait. Je fouillai dans mon placard, cherchant des vêtements pour éviter de faire "tâche" à côté d'Arthur, ce n'est surement pas pour lui.

Je finis par choisir un tee-shirt noir avec un shinigami dans le dos, un pantacourt noir avec un liseré rouge sur le côté droit. Je partis rapidement me doucher pour ensuite me mettre du déodorant, évitant tout transpiration ainsi que du parfum, je me rasai les quelques poils de barbe qui commençait à venir. Je m'habillai pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, me brosser les dents et mettre une petite touche de gel.

Gwen se réveilla habillé de sa robe de chambre jaune pâle. Elle sourit en me voyant regarder la télévision habiller et préparer. Guenièvre s'assit à côté.

- C'est le parfum que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire, dit Gwen reconnaissant l'odeur.

- Hn, répondis-je avec un petit sourire

- Tu t'es fait beau pour Arthur. Aurais-tu découvert tes penchants gays mon petit Merlin? me demanda mon amie

- Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis gay? M'étonnai-je

- Parce qu'avec toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti personne a eu le droit de goûter au plaisir de la chair avec toi, expliqua Gwen, et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas asexué.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était à cause que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, répondis-je

- J'avoue que la seule personne avec qui tu es resté le plus longtemps était Freya avec deux ans de vie de couple mais tu n'as jamais voulu passer le cap. Ni avec Nimueh ou encore Karla... D'ailleurs, elle était toutes les trois brunes.

Je soupirai avant de poser ma tête sur le dossier du canapé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je pense que...

- Tu étais encore entrain de souffrir en silence, pas vrai? me demanda Gwen, même tes ex petites amies n'étaient pas au courant de la raison qui te pousse à détester Arthur.

- On doit vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis?

- Merlin, je suis ton amie...

- Je dois partir, répliquai-je coupant la conversation

- Gauvain avait raison... Quand il s'agit de pourquoi du pourquoi tu détestes Arthur... Tu te braques, arrête de vouloir tout garder en toi. N'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois!

Je me stoppai tandis que je regardai Gwen.

- Tu... Tu es au courant? Demandai-je

- Lancelot me la dit... Il y a quelques années, souffla mon amie.

- Je dois y aller sinon je serai en retard, répliquai-je coupant définitivement la conversation

Je partis en courant dans ma chambre. Pourquoi quoi que je fasse mon passé revient me hanter? Je passai doucement la fenêtre, la refermant derrière moi.

Je marchai dans les rues de Los Angeles, les bouchons avaient déjà débuté. J'avançai dans les rues et je vis Arthur au loin. Je regardai l'heure de mon vieux téléphone portable. J'ai pris également mon autre téléphone au cas où Lancelot, Gauvain ou Gwen essayaient de communiquer avec moi.

Je rejoins Arthur. Ce dernier sourit doucement en me voyant et nous commencions à partir.

- Je suis content que tu ais bien voulu me laisser une chance, dit le blond

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je

- Je sais que j'ai été totalement idiot en seconde. J'ai même blessé un ami de Gauvain, répondit-il

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait le lien. Il pensait que l'ami de Gauvain et moi étions deux personnes différentes, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi je le détestais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demandai-je jouant le jeu de l'ignorance

- Eh bien, Gauvain était invité à ma fête d'anniversaire. Je ne pouvais inviter Lancelot et Guenièvre car ils étaient en pleine réconciliation à cause que Gwen avait couché sur moi... Mais ça tu dois être au courant de leur histoire.

- Je l'ai appris un mois plus tard que Gwen avait trompé Lancelot pour toi mais oui j'étais au courant. En réalité, elle m'a expliqué que c'était la pire erreur de sa vie car elle et toi étaient totalement sous l'influence de l'alcool quand cet incident était arrivé.

- Donc pour en revenir, Gauvain voulait emmener un ami avec lui. Il m'en avait tellement parlé de lui, j'en étais jaloux. Gauvain n'avait jamais parlé d'une personne ainsi même Lancelot quand il me parlait de toi, il n'était pas aussi passionné et pourtant, il m'en avait raconté, rit Arthur.

Je rougis doucement tellement j'étais gêné que Lancelot et Gauvain parlaient de moi ainsi devant Arthur.

- Quand j'ai lu le message de Gauvain. Je ne voulais pas du tout rencontrer son ami si extraordinaire à ses yeux. Pour moi, l'image mentale que j'avais de cette personne était un moins que rien, un faible, un agneau dans un monde de loup. Mon père m'avait dit que les faibles n'avaient pas leur place parmi le cercle intime des Pendragon. J'ai donc dit ce que je pensais de l'ami de Gauvain sans aucun scrupule. Lorsque Gauvain est arrivé... Il frappait violemment au visage m'hurlant que j'étais un abruti et quelque mois plus tard, je les ai vu tous les trois au lycée avec une tête d'enterrement. Je voulais rigoler un peu mais mon rire s'est rapidement estompé quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital. Ils ne voulaient pas de me dire pourquoi mais avec leur regard j'ai su que c'était grave.

Je baissai la tête... En réalité, Arthur s'était inquiété pour moi... Non, je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Je m'étais promis de ne pas tomber dans son piège.

- Bon Merlin, par où veux-tu commencer? me demanda Arthur

- Je ne sais pas... Soufflai-je un peu gêné

- Dans ce cas, jouons aux touristes. Nous allons prendre un plan de Los Angeles et nous allons faire le plus de chose possible, sourit le blond prenant un plan près d'un Office de Tourisme.

Il acheta également un appareil photo jetable. Il regarda la carte pour me montrer ce qu'on peut faire.

- Alors vois-tu, nous pouvons aller aux _Sunset Boulevard_, _Santa Monica Boulevard_, _Melrose avenue_,_ Pacific coast highway_ pour ensuite aller dans Hollywood où tu pourras pleins de chose tel que _walk of flame_. Tu pourras même voir mon étoile là-bas.

- Je croyais qu'on était de simple touriste, soupirai-je, tu ne peux pas oublier deux minutes la star et être seulement Arthur! Rien qu'Arthur car tes délires de star, tu te les gardes pour l'instant pour toi, Lancelot, Gwen ou Gauvain mais pas avec moi.

- Pardon... Faisons un marché Merlin! s'exclama Arthur, si je parle une seule fois de ma carrière...

Un coup partit derrière son crâne.

- Je te frappe, finit Merlin

- Tu es plutôt violent Merlin, répliqua Arthur, j'allai plutôt dire que tu aurais le droit de choisir notre destination mais si tu préfères la violence...

- Je ne suis pas violent normalement. Je suis plutôt pacifique, répliquai-je

- Faudrait revoir ta définition de pacifique, souffla le blond

Je souris avant de dépasser Arthur pour avancer plus rapidement dans les rues bondées. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel azuré. La pollution emplit mon nez et je vis le blond me suivre de très près. Je rougis avant de me retourner vers lui.

- C'est par où qu'il faut aller? Demandai-je gêné

- Allez! Viens, sourit Arthur prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je rougis me rendant compte que mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine mais ce n'était pas de la rage, ni de la colère ni de la tristesse qui me lancinaient le cœur au point que je m'étouffe... C'était un autre sentiment, un sentiment familier... Un sentiment que je ne devrai pas ressentir pour lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Arthur me regarda avec un petit sourire. J'espérai vraiment qu'il n'entende pas les battements de mon pouls devenus un peu irrégulier. Je regardai ailleurs tandis que le blond s'arrêta pour me faire face.

- Sa va Merlin? Me demanda la star

Je le regardai avant de dire confirmer que j'allai assez bien, c'était seulement un manque de sommeil. Si je craquai maintenant, je serai de nouveau le faible Merlin. Je m'étais promis, juré que jamais Arthur connaîtrait l'ancien Merlin mais le moi présent.

Malheureusement, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il arrivait à détruire mes principes que je m'étais forgé il y a cinq ans. Je me demandai ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait que l'ami et Gauvain et moi sommes une seule et même personne.

Je remarquai que je tenais toujours la main d'Arthur comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage dans mes sentiments contradictoires. La peine et la joie, la colère et la douceur, la haine et l'amitié voir même l'amour...

Comment ce dernier sentiment avait-il pu faire surface? Je me frappai mentalement pour anéantir ce sentiment qui ne devait pas avoir lieu. Je ne devais pas me laisser maîtriser par mes sentiments et encore moins celui-là. J'enlevai ma main coupant ainsi le lien invisible qui nous unissait.

Arthur me regarda étonné.

- On est deux hommes, répondis-je un peu rouge

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêné, me dit Arthur, il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je sors avec toi donc je ne sais pas comment me comporter... S'il avait Gauvain ou Lancelot, ils auraient réussi à calmer le jeu, me disant comment je dois faire pour éviter que tu te braques.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant ses propos.

- D'habitude avec Gauvain, on se taquine gentiment avec Lancelot, on rit tout en restant un minimum sérieux. Alors que toi, je ne sais pas tu es si difficile à chiffrer que je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. J'ai vraiment envie que tu me connaisses comme me connaît les autres mais c'est plutôt dur.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire tellement j'étais embarrassé de cette situation. Je me frottai les cheveux, soupirant.

"Je crois que seulement aujourd'hui, je vais déposer les armes" pensai-je tandis qu'une forte voix dans ma tête m'ordonnait de ne pas me laisser attendrir par Arthur mais le regard peiné du blond fit taire cette voix tandis que mon cœur se remit à devenir douloureux.

Je me grattai la joue, légèrement gêné.

- Si tu veux, je peux... Je peux...

"Mince pourquoi mes mots ne veulent pas sortir" pensai-je frustré

- Je serai de meilleures compagnies, finis-je avec une belle coloration rose sur mes pommettes.

Arthur me regarda étrangement avant de rire à gorge déployé, presque plier en deux. Une veine s'échappa de mes tempes, ni une ni deux. La star finit avec une belle bosse sur la tête et allongé au sol.

"Je pense que je suis allé un peu fort" pensai-je paniqué.

Nous nous retrouvions de nouveau dans la clinique de Gaius qui soupira voyant l'état d'Arthur. Il le prit en urgence même si un coup sur la tête était moins urgent qu'un enfant qui s'était cassé le bras en tombant de son vélo... Comment je le savais? La mère était outrée de voir que mon ami et moi, nous passions avant son enfant qui attendait depuis une demi-heure.

Gaius soupira de nouveau.

- C'est moi ou vous adorez vous frapper la tête? demanda le médecin

- C'est le type qui se prend pour un garçon pacifique, répondit Arthur en posant une pochette de glace sur sa tête.

Je regardai ailleurs comme si je plaidai non-coupable.

- Au moins, tu as eu ta vengeance pour la porte, dit le médecin, bon, je reviens pour l'instant je ne veux pas de personne assommer ou autre bêtise dans ce genre.

Gaius sortit me laissant seul avec Arthur.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand j'essaie d'être gentil avec toi. Tu me ris au nez, dis-je regardant la fenêtre.

- Merlin! Viens vers moi, s'il te plaît, s'exclama Arthur

Je soupirai tandis que je m'assis à côté du blond.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'est seulement que j'étais surpris c'était la première fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré que tu ais montré un peu de sociabilité... Enfin avec moi car avec les autres c'est des accolades sans que tu rechignes, me dit Arthur

- Oui mais je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on se moque de moi, répliquai-je

- En tout cas pour le coup, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Tu as des briques à la place des mains? me demanda le blond

- Non, c'est juste qu'en primaire, j'ai fait du Karaté avec Lancelot et que malgré mon niveau quelque peu affreux dans cette discipline car je n'aime pas vraiment me battre. J'ai gardé quelques traces de mes dures leçons où j'étais le Punching-ball humain. Tu pouvais être sur que dès que je sortais du dojo, j'avais des bleus... Mais qu'est-ce que je te parle de ma vie?

- C'est plutôt amusant, Lancelot m'a dit qu'il avait fait du Karaté mais pas que tu étais avec lui, sourit Arthur, comme quoi, je ne sais pas tout de toi.

Je rougis avant de soupirer autant discuter vu qu'Arthur ne peut pas sortir et que je n'ai pas le droit de l'assommer.

- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre? Demandai-je en soupirant

- Pourquoi tu me détestes? répondit-il

- Demande rejeté, répliquai-je, et ne dit pas plus car là tu rentres en terrain miné. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire disputer par Gaius car j'aurai assommé un idiot un peu trop curieux.

- Bon d'accord, je vois que ce sujet n'est pas encore abordable donc as-tu eu des animaux de compagnie?

- J'ai un chat tigré avec des yeux jaunes du nom de Kilgharah.

- As-tu eu des petites amies?

- Oui

- Combien?

- Trois

- Leur nom?

- Nimueh, Karla et Freya

- Es-tu puceau?

- Mais c'est quoi ces questions? M'exclamai-je

- Réponds, m'ordonna Arthur

- Oui, rougis-je

Le blond se redressa comme si il était en proie à une crise cardiaque. Ni une ni deux, il s'évanouie et pile à ce moment Gaius rentra dans la pièce, soupirant.

- Je vous avais demandé de rester conscient le temps que je revienne, dit le médecin blasé.

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (je vais éviter de spoiler le chapite)**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Audelie: Ne t'inquiète pas un moment, Arthur sera au courant de qui est réellement Merlin mais pas maintenant. Sinon pour le tee-shirt le shinigami c'était celui de Son of anarchy une série de motard. Je le trouvai trop beau le tee-shirt. (j'aurai peut-être du mettre plus de détail...)**

**Loulou2a: En réalité, il pense que le "pleurnichard" est seulement l'ami de Gauvain et que Merlin est l'ami de Gauvain, Lancelot et Gwen. Donc quand ils ont parlé de la personne à l'hôpital. Ils avaient dit que c'était Merlin. Sinon non, il n'a pas fait le lien.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Après une belle remontrance de Gaius quand Arthur s'est réveillé, nous pûmes enfin quitter la clinique. Le blond rougissait à chaque fois que je le regardai... Je crois que j'ai choqué le grand Arthur Pendragon en lui apprenant que j'étais encore puceau.

Nous marchions en silence dans les rues de Los Angeles. Arthur gardait encore sa poche de glace sur la tête pour diminuer la douleur.

- Tu es vraiment une arme dangereuse Merlin, dit Arthur

- Tu m'as posé la question, je te réponds, répliquai-je, si je savais que j'allai me faire engueuler par Gaius. J'aurai du te répondre d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Merlin... Sa m'a surpris sur le coup! s'exclama le blond, d'habitude, les personnes mentent volontairement sur leur vie sexuelle tandis que toi tu me dis franchement que tu es encore puceau.

- Désolé d'être honnête, répondis-je

- Non Merlin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es si sensible, tu te vexes vite, soupira Arthur reposant de la glace sur sa tête.

J'avançai essayant de marquer une distance mais c'était sans compter sur Arthur et sa tête d'âne.

- Merlin arrête d'essayer de t'éloigner de moi! S'exclama-t-il

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu rester avec moi alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne t'apprécie pas. Tu aurais pu passer une journée de repos avec ta petite amie au lieu de perdre du temps avec moi, dis-je

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de perdre mon temps. Contrairement à Viviane, tu dis vraiment ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, tu es différent, souffla Arthur, je veux te faire voir que j'ai changé. Viens, je vais t'emmener dans mon jardin secret!

Il prit mon bras et on se mit à courir dans les rues de Los Angeles. Je sentais de nouveau ce lien si spécial circulait entre nous. Ce lien, ce sentiment...

Nous sortîmes de la ville pour voir une petite porche grise métallisée. Je regardai Arthur qui me montrait ses clés de voiture.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, soufflai-je

- C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour atteindre ce petit coin de paradis, répondit Arthur en montant dans le véhicule et je le suivis.

Les sièges étaient en cuir noir et plutôt bas tellement que j'avais l'impression d'avoir mes fesses près du sol, c'était étrange. Nous roulions à allure modéré tandis que je regardai dehors. J'étais surpris de voir qu'après la célèbre ville de Los Angeles il y avait un grand désert. J'aurai pensé que c'était plus Las Vegas mais on dirait que j'avais tord.

Soudain, le véhicule s'arrêta et je regardai Arthur cherchant une réponse. Il me fit un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre un foulard.

- Juste pour garder la surprise, me dit Arthur posant le tissu sur mes yeux, attend! Je m'occupe de t'ouvrir et de te guider.

Je soupirai tandis que j'utilisai mes autres sens pour au moins découvrir dans quelle situation je me trouvai. J'entendais la porte d'Arthur s'ouvrit pour ensuite être fermé. Je pouvais entendre des pas puis ma porte s'ouvrir.

Je sentis la main d'Arthur prendre la mienne tandis que le clapotis de la ceinture se défit.

Soudain, je remarquai que le blond avait amené son autre main sous mes genoux et l'autre abandonna ma main pour mon dos. C'était moi ou il me portait comme une fille. Il me déposa au sol doucement où je pouvais sentir des petits cailloux et du sable. Arthur reprit ma main où je pouvais de nouveau sentir mon cœur pulsait fortement dans ma poitrine tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir pour être à la vue de tous.

Je marchai manquant plusieurs fois de me prendre les pieds dans plein de chose, maladresse quand tu nous tiens.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis décoller sol pour atterrir sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Je soupirai me laissant aller pour cette fois car je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir des tonnes de bleu à cause de cet idiot.

Après quelque minute de marche, Arthur me reposa au sol me tournant légèrement. Il défit le foulard. J'eus du mal à ouvrir mes yeux tellement j'avais perdu mon habitude à voir la lumière du soleil.

Je m'habitue rapidement et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un magnifique paysage. Je ne savais pas quoi dire devant une telle beauté.

Un magnifique lac s'étendait au loin donnant l'impression qu'il sortait d'un rêve ou d'un conte de fée. Les arbres entouraient le lac de manière ordonner et sans aucun superflus.

Arthur prit ma main et je vis un sac de pique-nique avec une nappe rouge à carreau blanc, ainsi qu'un petit sac au bord du lac. Je regardai le blond étrangement, cherchant des réponses.

- Viens t'assoir, il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, tu dois être mort de faim, me dit le blond

Pour confirmer ses propos, mon estomac se fit entendre. Je rougis et je m'assis avec lui sur la nappe. J'étais entièrement surpris, il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails sauf l'heure et le risque d'être assommé.

Je me sentis affreusement gêné de la manière dont tourner ce rendez-vous. On dirait presque un... Rendez-vous galant...

Je piquai un fard en imaginant une telle scène.

- Sa va Merlin? me demanda Arthur sans doute inquiet de ma soudaine coloration faciale

- Oui ce n'est rien, juste la chaleur, répondis-je

- Tu veux des tomates pour aller avec ta nouvelle couleur? Proposa le blond

Je lui frappai doucement le derrière de la tête pour éviter un autre évanouissement de mon homologue.

- En réalité Merlin, tu es amusant à embêter. Tu réponds facilement aux provocations, sourit Arthur

- Surtout quand ils viennent d'un idiot, répliquai-je mangeant mon sandwich sous le rire du blond.

- J'aimerai vraiment te connaître Merlin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me semble essentielle voir vitale de mieux te connaître, me dit la star.

- Que veux-tu savoir? Evite immédiatement le sujet qui fâche, ajoutai-je en voyant Arthur ouvrir la bouche avant de soupirer.

- Bon choisissons un sujet, il est comment ton père? me demanda le blond.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de le regarder.

- Lancelot ne te l'a pas dit? M'étonnai-je

- Ne m'a pas dit quoi?

- Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de père, répondis-je

Ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Je soupirai autant lui dire la vérité

- Mon père biologique est mort avant ma naissance et quand j'avais sept ans ma mère s'est mariée avec un homme mais cela n'a pas duré, expliquai-je pour qu'il comprenne mieux.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père biologique? Osa me demander Arthur

- Je ne sais pas, ma mère refuse d'en parler.

- Et pour ton beau-père?

- On peut dire qu'il ne m'appréciait pas du tout. Dès que ma mère sortait et que j'étais à la maison. Il ne se gênait pas pour me frapper, c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Je n'avais rien dit à Lancelot sur les bleus qui étaient visibles lorsqu'on allait à la piscine ensemble. Mais un jour, Lancelot était rentré à l'improviste et il a vu l'homme qui commençait à enlever mes habits. Lance' avait immédiatement appelé la police après m'avoir secouru et assommé l'autre homme. Ma mère en l'apprenant a divorcé avec le type qui était en réalité un homme recherché par les autorités pour violence et agression sur mineur.

- C'est moi ou tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile? me demanda Arthur

- C'est pour ça que je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi... Les gens disent souvent "Oh le pauvre Merlin", dis-je en imitant les filles, donc j'évite souvent de parler de ce genre de chose. C'est à ce moment-là que Lancelot m'a inscrit avec lui au cours de Karaté, c'était pour éviter que je me laisse faire. Il m'avait même engueulé me disant que je ne devais plus jamais rien garder pour moi qu'au bout d'un moment, je craquerai...

- Il te faut peut-être quelqu'un pour t'écouter? proposa Arthur, tu as peur en réalité d'impliquer tes amis dans une histoire qui n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine. Tu préfères souffrir seul qu'à plusieurs.

- J'ai l'impression d'être avec un psychologue, soupirai-je

- J'étais comme toi avant... Enfin, je n'avais pas une mère ou un père qui me battait mais je refusai de dire ce qui n'allait pas à mes anciens amis.

- Tu avais des amis avant Lancelot et Gauvain? M'étonnai-je

- Pourquoi tu es surpris? Oui j'en avais deux Léon et Perceval. Ils habitent dans le Connecticut pour l'université de Yale. Léon veut devenir un célèbre avocat pour pouvoir juger tous les crimes. Pour l'instant, il est assistant à temps partiel dans un célèbre cabinet d'avocat à New York.

- Eh bien, c'est plutôt impressionnant comme parcours. Laisse-moi deviner il est également plus vieux que moi, souris-je

- Largement, il a deux ans de plus que toi, répondit Arthur

- Je suis vraiment le plus jeune du groupe, soupirai-je

- Désolé Merlin... dit Arthur en posant sa main sur mon épaule comme signe de réconfort.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien parlant de mes quelques souvenirs avec Lancelot et Gauvain tandis qu'Arthur me parlait de ses amis Léon et Perceval. Le blond m'avait expliqué que ses deux amis étaient également là lorsque Gauvain avait frappé Arthur lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. La star s'était pris un énorme sermon de la part du futur avocat. Je dois dire que tout le monde prend ma défense dans cette affaire était plutôt amusante.

Je devais avouer que j'avais passé un super après-midi avec Arthur, mieux que le matin. En effet, nous rigolions comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé... Le genre d'événement dont j'en rêvai avant de voir la discussion entre Arthur et Gauvain. Un moment Arthur et moi, jouant comme des enfants dans l'eau, essayant de se couler mutuellement.

Comme si toute la tristesse, toute la peine, toute la colère, toute la rancœur et toute ma haine que je ressentais pour lui, avaient disparu pour laisser place à la joie, le bonheur, la douceur, l'amitié et l'amour. Des sentiments nouveaux mais plaisant comme si c'était eux ma vraie voie avec Arthur.

Je restai un petit moment dans l'eau munit d'un maillot de bain. Je regardai Arthur qui mangeait un petit gâteau.

- Tu vas devenir gros fait attention, souris-je

- Il faudrait un moment pour enlever mes tablettes de chocolat et les transformer en grasse, répliqua Arthur

Je ris tandis que le blond vint me rejoindre dans l'eau. A quelque centimètre de moi, je sentis sa main sur mon ventre.

- Par contre, toi avec tout ce que tu as mangé tu devrais faire attention, sourit-il narquoisement.

- J'ai encore de la marge. Sache que je ne grossis pas facilement, répondis-je en enlevant sa main, d'ailleurs, j'ai une question...

- Hn?

- Il n'y a que toi qui connais cet endroit ou ta petite amie le connaît également? Demandai-je

- Non je ne suis pas le seul à connaître cet endroit, répondit Arthur, il y a toi maintenant

Je rougis tandis que je voyais le soleil entouré ses épaules comme une auréole de lumière. Il était brillant, voir même éclatant. Arthur posa sa main sur ma joue.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré un autre Merlin cette après-midi. Celui que connaissaient Lancelot et Gauvain... Le véritable Merlin, souffla Arthur

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demandai-je sur le même ton qu'Arthur

- Je le sais tout simplement. Tu n'es plus sur tes gardes et j'ai l'impression que tu m'apprécies un peu plus, dit le blond

J'écarquillai les yeux, je voulus sortir de l'eau mais ce n'était de l'avis d'Arthur qui m'emmena torse contre torse. Mon visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux humides pour pousser ma tête contre ses lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas Arthur m'embrasser et pourtant ce n'était pas dégoutant. Le blond libéra mes lèvres et je le regardai avec beaucoup d'incompréhension.

- Arthur... Tu as une petite amie, soufflai-je essayant de remettre mes idées en place, je ne veux pas être le fauteur de trouble dans ton couple. Ce baiser n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser... C'était trop rapide... Il est en couple et je ne suis personne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi Arthur? Suis-je simplement un test? Une proie facile à avoir dès que tu détruis toutes mes barrières?"

- Merlin...

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi Arthur?"

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire pour toi ce baiser? Demandai-je le regardant dans les yeux mais il ne répondit rien, c'était un long silence. Je baissai la tête comprenant sa réponse, on ferait mieux de rentrer, dis-je en sortant de l'eau pour aller dans la porche.

Après quelque minute, Arthur était avec moi dans la voiture. Il posa le sac de pique-nique et il démarra le moteur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, le message était clair c'était seulement un baiser sans lendemain. Je retenais mes larmes, comprenant qu'en réalité j'étais une belle poire de croire qu'Arthur pouvait avoir changé.

Le blond me ramena devant la rue pour éviter qu'on le remarque avec moi.

- On se voit demain, répliquai-je sortant de la voiture.

Je courus sous le cri d'Arthur mais je l'ignorai et je rentrai par la porte d'entrée. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je vis Lancelot accourir vers moi, voyant que je craquai. Gauvain arriva rapidement à ses côtés ainsi que Gwen. Mon meilleur ami me conduit dans ma chambre pour m'allonger tandis que Gwaine et Guenièvre nous laissèrent seul ensemble.

Lancelot caressait délicatement mes cheveux avant de partir, comprenant que je ne dirais rien. Je pris mon téléphone portable pour prendre le numéro d'Arthur.

"Sa t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de Merlin! TU AS COMPRIS? JAMAIS!" envoyai-je tandis que je pleurai fortement sentant mon cœur se brisait de nouveau

- Pourquoi Arthur arrive-t-il facilement à me faire mal? me demandai-je

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde! Pour la première fois, il est idiot, il est beau (non je ne vends pas du poisson) c'est le fameux Pov d'Arthur pour toutes ses impressions depuis qu'il a rencontré le fameux Merlin^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Audelie: Merci de me pardonné^^. Sinon effectivement, le baiser de Arthur a remué pleins de tête et pas que Merlin je dois dire^^.**

**Twirry972: Oui je connais mais c'était juste pour la rencontre entre Merlin et Arthur que je m'en suis inspiré le reste vient de ma propre imagination^^.**

**Merci aux autres personnes qui lisent ma fic^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Pov Arthur

Tout tourne de travers depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Ma première impression quand je l'ai vu, c'était celle d'un loup solitaire préférant rester seul. J'avouai, je l'avais jugé sur ses habits un peu rock ainsi que sur son style un peu spécial.

Je l'avais amené immédiatement chez Gaius pour sa tête car il était affreusement pâle et j'avais moi-même envie de vomir en le voyant gerber devant la clinique. Tous les patients étaient évidemment écœurés de le voir vomir et Gaius avait hurlé avant de nous prendre en urgence voyant la tête de Merlin. Il le posa sur le lit pour rapidement faire les IRM, les radiographies pour voir s'il n'avait rien de bien grave. Il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Gaius m'avait ordonné de sortir de la pièce pour prévenir un membre de sa famille. Malheureusement, je ne le connaissais pas donc j'ai préféré prévenir mon père que je pouvais rentrer tout de suite lui expliquant que j'étais avec Gaius.

Bien sur, mon père n'avait pas cherché loin connaissant le caractère un peu extrême de ma petite amie.

Merlin s'était réveillé et je devais avouer que j'étais ensorcelé par ses yeux bleus qui allaient parfaitement à ses cheveux corbeaux. Je voulus m'excuser et lui proposer un marché en échange de son silence face à la situation mais quand j'entendis sa réponse. J'étais statufié, voir cloué sur place. Une personne avait osé refuser le nouveau CD. Ce n'était vraiment pas habituel. J'étais même paniqué me disant que le coup devait être plus fort que je l'aurais cru.

Merlin, un nom plutôt inhabituel, souvent les parents appellent leur enfant Jean, Maxime, Mathieu et autre nom plus simple mais Merlin c'était une première. Je savais que je connaissais d'autre personne dont on donne rarement ce prénom tel que Lancelot, Gauvain et Perceval mais le prénom Merlin... Je ne sais pas, cela à réveiller une petite chose en moi. Surtout que ce prénom, lui allait bien.

Je me mis soudainement à réfléchir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu le prénom "Merlin" quelque part et comme je disais ce prénom ne courait pas les rues.

Pour me faire à moitié pardonner, je voulus amener Merlin chez des amis pour m'excuser d'avoir été en retard, essayant de dire que je suis tombé sur un de mes fans. Je fus surpris du mutisme de mon passager et je me mis une de mes musiques espérant réveiller Merlin.

Malheureusement, la réaction attendue n'était pas vraiment celle que j'espérai et en plus j'avais failli perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Ce garçon m'avait vraiment choqué... En réalité, il allait très bien dans la clinique.

Une fois arrivé chez mes amis, je lui avais demandé de rester dans la voiture mais il sortit pour rentrer dans la maison comme si c'était la sienne. Je fus encore plus choqué en voyant Gauvain sauter sur Merlin criant "Merlinou". Je vis également Guenièvre et Lancelot arrivé vers le brun pour une accolade, après lui avoir crié dessus comme quoi il était une personne plutôt imprudente. J'étais vraiment perdu et ce fut les présentations

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que c'était _le_ Merlin dont me parler souvent Lancelot. Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête? Surtout qu'il m'en parlait souvent, Merlin était comme un frère pour lui. Je vis le brun partir dans la dernière chambre celle que Lancelot m'avait interdit d'entrée, je compris maintenant pourquoi.

Je me pris un énorme sermon de Guenièvre en apprenant que j'avais assommé son petit Merlin alors que Gauvain riait. Ce dernier m'invita à m'assoir.

- Alors Arthur, comment était ta première impression de notre petit Merlin? me demanda Gauvain

- Il n'est pas un peu froid? Répondis-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est Merlin, sourit Gwen, tu sais qu'il est le plus jeune d'entre nous. Il doit quand même savoir s'affirmer.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu devais être surpris que Merlin ne te vénère pas comme tout le monde, rit Gwaine

- Comment...

- Gauvain, ne mets pas ce sujet sur le tapis, prévint la seule femme du groupe, c'est juste que Merlin... Ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi?

- Ceci Arthur est une excellente question dont personne n'a la réponse même Lancelot la ne possède pas, expliqua Gauvain

- On pensait que peut-être tu pourrais lui tirer les vers du nez ou que tu le serais tout simplement, intervint Lancelot en arrivant dans le salon, j'ai de nouveau essayé mais de nouveau un échec. A chaque fois, je tombe sur un mur de mutisme. Peut-être qu'il se dévoilera si c'est Arthur qui lui pose la question.

- On peut essayer, répondit Gwen

- D'accord! Moi je vends, par contre, il faut trouver un moyen pour que Merlin veuille bien venir avec nous, dit Lancelot

- Je connais un magnifique moyen, sourit sournoisement Gwaine

Et comme prévu, Merlin était tombé dans le piège de son ami et on était tous les cinq sur la plage. Je souris en voyant ceux de Merlin, Lancelot et Gauvain. Je voyais un autre visage du brun, un garçon plutôt mignon quand il sourit.

J'avais rêvé de pouvoir un jour rencontrer le fameux Merlin dont m'avait longuement parlé Lancelot, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu... J'avouai que j'avais hâte que Merlin ait son brevet et qu'il vienne nous rejoindre au lycée pour que je puisse enfin rencontrer la légende vivante: Merlin.

Malheureusement, mon père fut muté ici à Los Angeles ruinant ma rencontre avec le brun. J'avais souvent des nouvelles de Lancelot par mail, me disant que tout aller au mieux pour lui qu'il sortait toujours avec Gwen pour mon plus grand bonheur, Gauvain n'avait pas changé... Mais il ne me parlait plus de Merlin comme ci ce dernier n'était plus qu'un fantôme donc ne m'en voulez pas si j'avais zappé que le prénom Merlin n'était que vague dans ma tête.

J'avais de nouveau loupé mon coup avec Merlin même deux fois, dans le restaurant et quand j'étais allé le voir passant par la fenêtre.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il m'en voulait à cause d'une histoire d'il y a cinq et que je ne me souvenais pas du tout.

* * *

J'étais rentré chez moi, pour ensuite rentrer dans la chambre de ma sœur Morgane.

Soudain, je reçus un numéro inconnu qui me disait simplement "bonjour" et je répondis par "Qui es-tu?", recevant le message de réponse j'eus l'impression de revoir la pire erreur de ma vie en pleine figure: Le meilleur ami de Gauvain.

Je reçus un autre numéro inconnu et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que c'était Merlin qui m'expliquait que pour le lendemain c'était bon. Une vague de joie me prit faisant sourire ma sœur Morgane assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Notre petit Arthur a eu une bonne nouvelle, sourit la brune

- Tu peux le dire, dis-je

- Viviane a enfin décidé de te lâcher? demanda ma sœur

- Non, tu sais l'ami de Lancelot

- Merlin, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Com-

- Je suis l'amie de Gwen Arthur, entre amie on se dit tout, m'expliqua Morgane, donc Merlin...

- Il est d'accord pour passer une journée avec moi, demain, continuai-je

- Génial, peut-être que ce soir je ne vais pas t'entendre hurler "Non Merlin, ne me laisse pas", rit ma sœur

- Comment ça? M'étonnai-je

Pour me répondre, Morgane rit doucement avant de me tendre une petite photo. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant trois garçons sourirent ensemble dessus. Je reconnus facilement Lancelot et Gauvain. Ces derniers entouraient un petit garçon plus jeune qu'eux souriant, rendant l'étreinte aux deux autres. J'étais obnubilé par cette personne et Morgane le remarqua car elle en rit.

- La personne du milieu c'est Merlin, m'expliqua-t-elle, Gwen m'avait envoyé cette photo par mail pour me faire voir Merlin.

- Il est...

- Mignon, finit ma sœur, je le sais c'était quand il souriait encore et qu'il croquait la vie à pleine dent.

- Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de sourire comme ça? Cela lui va plutôt bien, soufflai-je

- Gwen m'a expliqué que c'était un peu après qu'il ait commencé à se couper les veines avec des lames de rasoirs, réfléchit Morgane, en tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour demain.

Je devais avouer que ma chance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Merlin avait réussi à m'assommer avec un coup seulement.

"Je crois que Merlin est un démon à visage d'ange, même un très belle ange quand il rougit." pensai-je

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'étais vraiment amusé. Merlin n'était plus sur ses gardes et il jouait avec moi comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Mon cœur était heureux de pouvoir être à ses côtés le voir sourire comme sur la photo. J'avais ramené l'ancien Merlin, celui que je voulais rencontrer, le véritable Merlin.

Malheureusement, c'était un moment éphémère car je l'avais embrassé tout était devenu étrange. Mon cœur avait agi contre ma volonté. Je le voyais totalement perdu comme moi. Je voulus lui répondre mais j'ignorai également pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Après l'avoir ramené chez lui, j'étais rentré chez moi et je reçus un message de l'ami de Gauvain qui m'ordonnait de rester éloigner de Merlin. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer m'imaginant loin de lui.

Morgane rentra dans sa chambre soupirant voyant mon état.

- Il semblerait que tu as échoué, souffla la brune, Guenièvre m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que Merlin était en pleure et que Lancelot n'avait pas réussi à le calmer. Qu'as-tu fait Arthur?

- Justement, je n'ai rien fait, répondis-je, il était perdu et je ne l'ai pas réconforté.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne veux pas en parler, dit Morgane

- J'ai embrassé Merlin

Elle parut surprise avant de se masser la tempe.

- Arthur, Merlin est encore fragile, soupira-t-elle

- Tu essaies de me dire que tu savais que j'allai l'embrasser. J'ai pourtant Viviane, répliquai-je

- Viviane... Arrête avec elle... Tu as vu ta chambre ces derniers temps car tu squattes souvent ma chambre ou le salon. On dirait qu'un truc dégoulinant tellement ta chambre est devenue rose bonbon. Je dois t'avouer que je préfère mille fois Merlin à cette immondice de Viviane.

- Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour Merlin. Je ne suis pas gay, répliquai-je

Une gifle atterrit violemment sur ma joue et je vis le regard sévère de Morgane.

- L'amour avec un grand A ne se contrôle pas Arthur. C'est ton cœur qui choisit et je peux te l'affirmer que ce n'est pas Viviane. La preuve, tu as embrassé Merlin alors que jamais tu n'as embrassé Viviane... Enfin si mais au début, maintenant c'est à peine si tu la calcules. Maintenant, tu vas t'enlever le sparadrap du nom de Viviane et tu vas voir Merlin, s'exclama Morgane, car crois-moi, je ne crois pas qu'il va t'attendre longtemps.

Soudain, le téléphone de Morgane sonna et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ma sœur me passa son portable et je tremblai voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Guenièvre venait de lui envoyer un message.

"Désolé Morgane, on n'a littéralement échoué. Merlin vient de nous informer que plus jamais il ne voulait revoir Arthur et qu'il voulait retourner à Londres." lis-je

Je reçus également un message de la part de Gauvain et je le lis.

"Je pense que tu dois être déjà au courant pour la décision de Merlin mais ce qu'on vient d'apprendre et pire qu'on le pensait."

Je lui répondis rapidement

"Comment ça?" envoyai-je

"Nous avons découvert pourquoi Merlin te détestait. J'avais fouillé dans son téléphone portable pendant qu'il était sous la douche et il semblerait qu'il soit au courant pour notre discussion" répondit-il

"Je ne comprends pas" répliquai-je

"Et je comprends pourquoi tu étais perdu quand je t'avais demandé pourquoi Merlin te détestait. Le garçon que je voulais emmener avec moi à la fête c'était Merlin et il a lu ce que tu avais écrit sur lui"

J'écarquillai les yeux, comprenant tout. Ce n'était pas vrai, j'avais blessé Merlin et pas un inconnu. Voilà pourquoi il me détestait. J'avais traité Merlin de pleurnichard, celui que je voulais le plus rencontrer à l'époque.

Morgane prit mon portable pour lire ma conversation avec Gauvain.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas à dire tu es le roi des idiots, dit la brune.

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde! Nous revoilà pour un autre Pov Merlin (mon préféré bien sur même si le pauvre il subit plein de chose... Un pauvre martyre). **

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Loulou2a: Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde sait qu'Arthur est un idiot. Tout le monde le sait avec la série^^ Arthur est d'un côté un peu maladroit dans ses sentiments donc je vais essayer d'en faire de même. Merlin ne sera pas couché...**

**Audelie: Et oui, je suis sur que tu as du être contente qu'Arthur sache enfin qui est réellement Merlin. J'avais un peu dédicacé cette partie pour toi qui était impatiente^^. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte qu'il rame même si Merlin lui pardonne (ce ne sera qu'à moitié).**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

J'avais longuement réfléchi avant de prendre ma décision. Je devais rester loin d'Arthur. Si j'étais près de lui, je souffrirai encore plus. Je partis l'annoncer à mes amis avant d'aller prendre ma douche.

Je soupirai sentant le liquide chaud qui commençait petit à petit à se mêler à mes larmes. Il avait vraiment réanimé l'ancien Merlin. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour me prendre un tee-shirt avec un cœur ensanglanté dans une main. Je devais reconnaître que c'était exactement comment je me sentais en ce moment. Mon cœur était entre les mains d'Arthur Pendragon et je pris aussi un short simple noir.

Guenièvre rentra dans ma chambre pour s'assoir sur mon lit. Je vins m'assoir avec elle.

- Ecoute Merlin... Je suis désolée que cela n'a pas marché avec Arthur mais tu peux me dire pourquoi? demanda Gwen, je veux t'aider Merlin donc s'il te plaît, dis le moi.

- Tu ne le diras pas à Lancelot ou à Gwaine?

- Parle d'ami, je ne dirais rien à Lancelot ou à Gauvain. Tu peux avoir ma parole

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis... Je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'Arthur. Pour la première fois, j'étais bien avec quelqu'un et lorsqu'on s'est embrassé. C'était comme si, je n'avais embrassé personne d'autre avant lui. C'était court mais j'aimais vraiment avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais il a tout gâché.

- Que s'est-il passé? me demanda Gwen

- J'étais totalement perdu lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. J'avais besoin qu'il soit ma bouée dans mes sentiments mais quand je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce baiser pour lui... Il ne m'a pas répondu, répondis-je

- Peut-être que lui aussi était perdu, tenta mon amie

- Génial dans ce cas, on était deux paumés. Je pense vraiment que je dois prendre du recul et le mieux serait que je retourne à Londres comme ça je ne le verrai pas au détour d'une rue, souris-je

- Tu as du beaucoup réfléchir...

- Hn

Elle baisa le sommet de mon crâne avant de sortir de la chambre fermant ma porte sur un "bonne nuit". Je m'affalai sur mes couettes, soupirant.

Soudain, j'entendis ma fenêtre s'ouvrir et je vis Arthur rentrer dans ma chambre. J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant totalement mouillé. Je courus dans la salle de bain pour lui ramener une serviette que je lui balançai violemment sur sa tête.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien d'entrer dans la chambre des gens en plein milieu de la nuit. On a quand même une porte, chuchotai-je plutôt énervé, sachant que tout le monde était dans leur chambre.

- Merlin, je dois te parler, me dit Arthur

- Attends! Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs pour l'instant déshabille-toi, répliquai-je en rougissant.

Je partis discrètement dans le salon priant que Gwaine a toujours laissé sa valise. Je souris en voyant la mallette en évidence sur le parquet.

"Je sens que demain Gwaine va se faire trucider par Lancelot à cause qu'il a encore oublié de ranger sa valise. Mais pour une fois, c'est pratique" pensai-je

Je l'ouvris cherchant rapidement un tee-shirt et un short.

Je retournai doucement dans ma chambre et je rougis en voyant Arthur vêtu seulement de son boxer. Je détournai le regard tandis les affaires de Gauvain au blond qui me remercia. Je fermai doucement la porte.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, dis-je dos à Arthur

- Merlin c'est plus simple si je te regarde, soupira le blond

- Non, je suis mieux comme ça, répondis-je

- C'est bon, je suis habillé, rit-il

Je me retournai pour le voir toujours en caleçon et je remis ma tête comme elle était tantôt.

- Tu es pudique Merlin? C'est plutôt nouveau, dit Arthur, allez! On est entre garçon.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire et ressort, répliquai-je

- Sous la pluie? S'étonna le blond

- Oui

- Mais tu veux que je sois malade! S'exclama-t-il

- Moins fort et c'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, rétorquai-je

- Parce que tu voulais retourner à Londres.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je me retournai pour voir qu'Arthur avait mis les habits de Gwaine.

- Ecoute Merlin, durant toute ma vie, on a dicté mes faits et mes gestes. La seule chose qu'on n'a pas choisie à ma place fut mes amis. Je sais que tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir et j'en suis vraiment désolé, dit Arthur en s'asseyant sur mon lit

- De quoi tu parles? Demandai-je gêné.

- Je sais que tu étais le fameux garçon que Gauvain voulait inviter, répondit Arthur d'un ton sérieux.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de quitter le lit pour partir contre le mur.

- Tu le savais... Tu savais qui j'étais. Tu te fichais de moi pendant tout ce temps! Je le savais! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, DEGAGE D'ICI! NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN IMBECILE! Pleurai-je avant de commencer à partir mais Arthur me stoppa me prenant dans ses bras. Je me débattis lui ordonnant de me lâcher, je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dis ne pas savoir pourquoi je te détestais. Je te pensais sincère avec moi alors qu'en réalité tu voulais détruire mes barrières pour mieux me détruire. Sale crétin!

- Calme-toi Merlin tout le monde doit dormir! Souffla Arthur

- Que je me calme après tout ça et la chambre est insonorisée! répliquai-je avec une petite voix vers la fin

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, me dit le blond, je l'ai su. Il y a peu de temps grâce à Gauvain. Tu n'es pas le seul à fouiller dans le téléphone des autres.

J'écarquillai les yeux regardant Arthur et ce dernier happa mes lèvres pour m'embrasser mais je le repoussai.

- Trop tôt, sourit nerveusement Arthur

- Bien, finalement tu peux être réparable, dis-je croisant les bras sur mon torse, tu croyais que tu pourrais venir ici, lâcher une bombe et m'embrasser pour être pardonné. C'est mal me connaître Arthur. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé, il y a cinq ans.

- Merlin si j'avais su que c'était toi...

- Dommage que c'était moi alors, le coupai-je

- Non Merlin, j'avais toujours rêvé de te rencontrer...

- Oui tu préférais rencontrer Merlin et non un pleurnichard.

- Arrête de me couper Merlin, je sais que j'étais très stupide mais quand j'entendais Lancelot et Gauvain parlaient de toi. Je ne pensais que c'était une même personne car Lancelot te décrivait comme une personne qui adore rire et sourire tandis que Gauvain disait que tu étais une personne fragile, trouillarde qui pleure souvent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ça.

- Je croirai plus la description de Lancelot que celle de Gauvain.

- Pourquoi?

- Car je ne suis dans la description de Gauvain quand je me regardai des films d'horreur, quand je dois me battre, quand je lui sers de peluche ou quand il s'agit de mon passé, expliquai-je

- Si tu savais tous ça pourquoi?

- Car Arthur, tu ne me connaissais pas et tu me traitais de pleurnichard, mauviette et j'en passe des meilleurs. Ces mots m'ont blessé au point que je me suis coupé les veines, lui dis-je

- Je suis désolé...

- Tes excuses comme j'ai dis arrive cinq ans trop tard, répliquai-je

- Merlin, je veux que tu l'oublies... Ce n'était pas moi à l'époque, tenta Arthur

- C'était qui alors, le lutin de Noël? Demandai-je avec ironie, je suis désolé Arthur mais je ne peux pas oublier... Pas aussi facilement.

Il baissa la tête avant de s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau.

- J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître Merlin, dit Arthur

- Moi aussi mais je ne sais plus ce que je veux, répondis-je

- Dans ce cas, Merlin, pouvons-nous au moins commencer par être ami comme on aurait du être à l'époque?

Je baissai la tête réfléchissant et je soupirai.

- D'accord mais une erreur de ta part et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi tellement je te détesterai, répondis-je

- Marché conclu, sourit-il allant s'installer sur mon lit double.

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis qu'il tapotait la place à ses côtés. Je soupirai de nouveau pour m'installer loin de la main d'Arthur et dos à lui à lui.

- Tu es vraiment têtu Merlin, souffla Arthur éteignant la lampe.

Soudain, je sentis deux bras puissants entourés ma taille pour m'amener contre un torse dur.

- Bonne nuit Merlin, dit le blond en embrassant mon cou

Je rougis en bafouillant un "bonne nuit". Je restai éveiller tandis qu'Arthur ronflait comme un bien heureux. Je me retournai pour le regarder. Ses paupières étaient closes. Ses lèvres laissaient filtrer l'air qui arriva vers moi dans un souffle léger.

Je rougis en sentant quelque chose toucher doucement mon entre jambe et je vis la cuisse d'Arthur. Il me serrait fortement dans ses bras comme si qu'il avait peur que je parte. Mon oreille était contre sa poitrine et j'entendais son cœur battre fortement. Je m'endormis en entendant ce doux son qui était beaucoup plus beau que ses ronflements avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, je me réveillai en sursaut sentant une main sur mes fesses et je vis qu'en effet. Arthur avait sa pleine main sur mon derrière. Ni une ni deux, j'éjectai Arthur hors de mon lit pour le quitter voyant qu'il était 8 heures 32 du matin.

Je souris remarquant la drôle de tête d'Arthur et je commençai à partir quand le blond me prit par la taille pour me ramener dans le lit.

- Désolé mais j'ai encore besoin de ma bouillote pour dormir jusqu'à 11 heures, me dit la star.

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je me débattis voulant quitter le lit mais Arthur me serra très fort contre lui. Je voulais hurler mais il posa sa main sur mes lèvres. Ce type m'emprisonnait dans mon propre lit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gauvain.

- MERLIN! C'EST L'HEURE DE MON CALIN MATINAL! s'exclama mon ami avant de me voir au prise avec Arthur, tiens, il semblerait qu'on m'ait volé ma peluche humaine. Dans ce cas, Arthur Pendragon, je te défis en duel!

- C'est quand tu veux Gauvain, sourit Arthur, le gagnant remporte Merlin la peluche.

- Hey! Je ne suis pas un prix et encore moins une peluche, réussis-je à dire, me défaisant des bras d'Arthur

- Si tu es une peluche humaine! S'exclamèrent les deux autres de la pièce

Lancelot et Guenièvre rentrèrent dans la pièce à moitié endormi.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe? demanda mon ami

- Lancelot! Pleurai-je allant dans ses bras

- Nous allons gagner la peluche Merlin à la loyale, répondit Gauvain, j'ai croisé mister Pendragon, utilisant _mon_ Merlin comme sa peluche.

- Mais je ne suis pas une peluche! M'exclamai-je

- Dans ce cas, faisons le ce duel, sourit Gwen, nous n'avons rien à faire et vu que le gars de Viviane est encore dehors autant jouer à qui gagnera la peluche Merlin. Celui qui gagne ce duel aura droit à une nuit avec Merlin. Il aura le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

- Prépare-toi à perdre Pendragon, sourit sournoisement Gauvain

- Et toi sors les mouchoirs, répliqua Arthur

On pourrait me dire comment j'en suis arrivé là? Ah oui, j'avais autorisé Arthur à venir dans ma vie.

* * *

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Audelie: Je te remercie pour ta rewiew. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de faire des épreuves totalement folles pour Arthur et Gauvain. Sinon oui je sais que je poste rapidement^^ mais j'aime bien car je sais que c'est très frustrant d'atteindre une suite qui ne vient pas car avant d'être écrivain, je lis beaucoup de fic (je les dévore plutôt). En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite^^**

**Les phrases en **_Italique_** est la narration de la télévision^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Je soupirai fortement tandis que je voyais Gauvain et Arthur, les yeux bandaient, assis sur une chaise de la table à manger. Guenièvre et Lancelot étaient les organisateurs de ce duel. Je regardai tout ce qu'il avait sorti comme nourriture.

"Première épreuve: l'épreuve culinaire".

Les règles sont simples. Arthur et Gauvain devaient deviner ce que Guenièvre et Lancelot leur donnaient comme nourriture celui qui trouva le plus d'aliment et le gagnant. S'il y a égalité, j'intervins.

Guenièvre commença par un aliment simple "du yaourt nature sans sucre". La réponse fut immédiate des deux côtés et Arthur ne manqua pas de recracher l'aliment ajoutant qu'il détestait le yaourt nature sans sucre. Je notai sur le tableau une barre à chacun. Le deuxième plat fut une pizza au chorizo et ils devinèrent rapidement également.

Lancelot remplaça Gwen et leur donna une boisson de couleur douteuse. Les deux garçons avaient du mal à identifier la mixture du breuvage et ils donnèrent leur langue au chat.

- C'est du sirop de menthe mélangé au sirop de fraise coupé avec de l'eau, dit Lancelot, Merlin ne met pas de barre.

- Je sais Lancelot, dis-je

"Ce duel était vraiment du n'importe quoi..." pensai-je

Guenièvre revint avec une épice qu'ils identifièrent comme étant de la cannelle. Je mis une barre aux deux garçons. On était à trois barres chacun. Lancelot arriva avec une autre chose étrange et encore une fois aucun des deux n'avaient trouvé ce que c'était.

- Mayonnaise mélangé avec de la sauce barbecue, sourit Lancelot

- Lancelot, je crois que tu devrais arrêter les mélanges douteux, dis-je en voyant la tête des deux garçons.

- C'est plus amusant. Guenièvre ne leur donne que des choses simples, répliqua mon ami, donc je fais un peu plus compliquer.

Je soupirai tandis que j'abandonnai le tableau.

- Si on continue comme ça, on en aura pour des heures, dis-je à Guenièvre qui cherchait un nouvel ingrédient et je pris une sauce que je mis dans deux cuillères.

Gwen me regarda surprise.

- Tu ne vas pas leur faire ça? Paniqua mon amie et Lancelot entra dans la cuisine avec une caméra et il vit ma sauce

- Tu y vas fort Merlin, souffla-t-il

- Au moins, ce sera terminé, dis-je quittant la cuisine mettant les deux cuillères dans la bouche des deux concurrents, ignorant Lancelot qui me suivait avec l'objet.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Les deux garçons enlevèrent leur bandeau de devant les yeux et ils partirent dans la salle de bain pour enlever la sauce sur leur langue.

- Résultat du jeu: abandon, déclarai-je effaçant le tableau des points.

- Putain qu'est-ce que vous nous avez donné? s'exclama Arthur revenant avec Gauvain.

Je partis dans la cuisine pour leur donner la sauce. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux lisant "Tabasco".

Les épreuves dégénérèrent rapidement sans que l'on puisse y calmer. La deuxième épreuve était de nouveau plutôt simple "celui qui courait le plus rapidement pour m'attraper". J'ai du m'enfermer à double tour dans les toilettes pour arrêter les deux garçons qui voulaient m'attraper hurlant "allez Merlinou! Viens dans mes bras!" de la part de Gauvain et "s'il te plaît! Merlin laisse-moi t'attraper. On a bien dormi cette nuit ensemble".

Je soupirais avant que Guenièvre ne déclara le match nul remporté par moi. L'épreuve suivante était une bataille d'oreiller de nouveau remporte par moi. Comment était-ce arrivé? Ils m'ont tous les deux frappaient par inadvertance et j'ai pris un coussin du canapé pour les assommer tous les deux.

Lancelot soupirait avant de laisser les choses se faire. Malheureusement, cela se finit plutôt en cauchemar. Gauvain avait défié Arthur à celui qui boit le plus. Bien sur, le blond n'a pas refusé et résultat de cette course d'alcool. Arthur a voulu m'embrasser et Gwaine totalement bourré évidement à essayer de faire bouclier humain il a donc embrassé Arthur.

Et ils ont dormi par terre l'un contre l'autre.

- Il semblerait que tu ne soit plus le prix Merlin, sourit Guenièvre

- En tout cas, quelle journée, soupirai-je

- Avoue que tu t'es bien amusé, intervint Lancelot

- Etre une cible mouvante pour deux fous n'est pas vraiment amusant surtout quand l'un d'eux veut vous tripotez les bijoux de famille ou m'attacher à une chaise pour me faire un strip-tease.

- D'ailleurs, Arthur avait réussi. Une chance que tu étais là Lancelot car sinon il aurait enlevé son dernier vêtement son boxer.

- Pauvre Merlin, tu as du être traumatisé par un Arthur presque nu, me dit mon ami

- C'est la dernière fois que vous faîtes ce genre de chose, répliquai-je allant dans ma chambre.

Je m'allongeai sur lit me rappelant de cette journée. Je dois dire qu'elle était presque parfaite et que donnait ma petite vengeance à Arthur.

Je souris me remémorant la tête qu'il avait eue en mangeant du Tabasco.

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement Arthur et Gauvain avaient du mal à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Je me souvins qu'Arthur avait même murmuré mon nom dans son sommeil, embrassant la joue de Gwaine.

Le lendemain, deux cris stridents retentirent dans le salon, nous réveillant par la même occasion. Lancelot, Gwen et moi sortions de la chambre en voyant les deux garçons au sol se regarder avec incompréhension avant de remarquer notre présence. Gauvain en me voyant courut vers moi.

- Merlinou CALIN! s'exclama Gwaine

Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva sur le sol.

- Ne m'appelle pas Merlinou, dis-je

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Merlin? me demanda Arthur.

- Le plus simple c'est que tu regardes les vidéos, dit Lancelot

- Il y a des vidéos? M'exclamai-je en rougissant, je croyais que vous n'avez pas filmé

- Oui, je voulais garder une trace des épreuves si jamais on ne savait pas qui gagnait le duel, expliqua Gwen en allant chercher la caméra vidéo, et je t'avais dis 90% de chance, jugeât-elle bon d'ajouter

Arthur et Gauvain s'assirent avec nous sur le canapé.

On voyait la première épreuve et on rit en voyant les têtes de Gauvain et d'Arthur

- Attends c'est toi qui nous avais donné le Tabasco! S'exclamèrent Arthur et Gwaine en me fixant

Je souris sournoisement et on continua de regarder.

_Merlin courait dans le salon suivit de deux garçons_

_- Lancelot! Au secours! cria-t-il_

_- Merlin! Je ne peux pas! répliqua Lancelot _

_- Oui, tu ne peux pas le sauver et tenir la caméra, sourit Gwen_

_Le brun s'enferma dans les toilettes tandis qu'Arthur et Gauvain frappaient la porte des W.C._

_- LANCELOT! JE SUIS ATTAQUE PAR DES FOUS! cria Merlin_

_- Pauvre Merlin, souffla Lancelot_

_- C'est bon, les garçons, je crois que vous allez traumatiser un Merlin, dit Guenièvre, et le vainqueur de cette épreuve est Merlin_

_Arthur et Gauvain soupirèrent tandis que Lancelot partit se cacher derrière un meuble pour continuer de filmer. Merlin sortit des toilettes, heureux._

_- J'ai gardé mon innocence, souffla le brun_

_- Prochaine épreuve: Bataille d'oreille. Le premier assommé a perdu, déclara Guenièvre_

_Une bataille s'en suivit. Arthur frappa violemment Gauvain avec son oreiller et ce dernier voulut frapper le blond mais il frappa Merlin à la place._

_- Je ne suis pas une des cibles, répliqua Merlin énervé_

_- Sa va Merlin? demanda Arthur frappant également le brun par inadvertance._

_Ce dernier partit vers le canapé prendre un cousin plutôt gros. Une aura noire l'entourait tandis que les deux combattants déglutirent, reculant. Merlin arriva à leur hauteur et il frappa violemment les deux garçons qui se retrouvèrent K.O._

_- La victoire revient à Merlin! s'exclama Guenièvre._

_- Ce n'est pas juste! répliqua Gauvain reprenant ses esprits, Merlin est le prix, pas le concurrent!_

_- Faisons une épreuve qui ne touche que nous deux! déclara Arthur_

_- Celui qui arrive à boire le plus d'alcool sans s'évanouir. Guenièvre fait sortir les boissons alcoolisés, dit Gwaine en s'asseyant à table, aurais-tu peur Arthur Pendragon?_

_- Bien sur que non, répliqua le blond s'asseyant en face de son adversaire_

_- Je crains le pire, dit Merlin voyant les deux concurrents s'enfilaient des bouteilles de vodka, bière et autres boissons alcoolisés._

_Soudain, Arthur se leva allant vers Merlin. _

_- Dis Merlin, tu dois être fatigué. Viens t'assoir à ma place, dit Arthur titubant un peu _

_- Arthur, tu es saoul! s'exclama Merlin_

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, viens t'assoir, répéta le blond forçant le brun à s'assoir sur sa chaise_

_Arthur s'assit sur le brun qui rougit violemment._

_Soudain, un clapotis retentit et Merlin se rendit compte qu'Arthur l'avait menotté à la chaise. Le blond se releva avec un sourire pervers sur le visage._

_- Profite du spectacle mon petit Merlin, dit sensuellement Arthur_

_- Que-_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il voyait Arthur enlever son tee-shirt avant de le lancer sur la tête de Gauvain. Le blond ondulait ses hanches sur Merlin manquant de peu ses lèvres. Le brun avait atteint un niveau de rougeur supérieur à la normale._

_Arthur continua en enlevant le short sensuellement avant de revenir vers Merlin._

_- Tu aimes ce que tu vois? demanda le blond, mon corps entier t'appartient._

_Arthur voulut enlever son boxer mais la caméra se mit à bouger pour passer à une autre main et on vit Lancelot dans le champ de la vidéo_

_- Arthur! Non mais sa ne va pas bien! s'exclama le châtain toujours sobre_

_- Lancelot! Au secours, pleura presque Merlin entièrement rouge_

_- C'est mon Merlin, répliqua le blond_

_- Non, c'est mon Merlinou d'amour! Intervint Gauvain allant vers Merlin, la preuve c'est moi qui arrive à le faire bander._

_Gwaine alla toucher l'entre jambe de Merlin mais Arthur le stoppa._

_- Cet endroit m'est réservé sale ivrogne! déclara Arthur_

_- Lancelot! Détache-moi, chuchota Merlin tandis que Lancelot alla derrière lui pour lui enlever les menottes_

_Les deux garçons continuèrent de se disputer avant de s'évanouir par terre l'un contre l'autre. Arthur et Gauvain se mirent rapidement à ronfler rassurant tout le monde._

_- Mon petit Merlin, ronronna Arthur embrassant la joue de Gwaine_

_Le brun soupira en voyant les deux garçons au sol._

_- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait les réveiller? proposa Guenièvre_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver attacher à une chaise, répliqua Merlin en regardant son ami, tu es entrain de filmer?_

_- Non, c'est juste pour faire style, répliqua Lancelot, sa va sinon Merlin?_

_- Arthur a voulu se déshabiller devant moi et Gauvain voulait me tripoter mais oui je vais bien. Quand je vous disais que Gwaine avait peut-être des penchants homosexuels._

_- Tu sais à force de te coller on ne sait pas quoi penser, avoua Guenièvre_

_- Et Arthur? Je vous rappelle qu'il a tout de même une copine. On évite de lui dire qu'il a voulu se déshabiller devant Merlin? demanda Lancelot_

_- J'aurai aimé voir sa tête, ria Merlin_

Lancelot, Guenièvre et moi regardions Arthur. Ce dernier n'osait bouger tellement il devait être gêné. Nous regardions de nouveau la télévision.

_- Elle me perturbe vraiment ta caméra, Gwen, tu es sur qu'elle ne tourne pas, dit Merlin regardant l'objectif_

_- Sur à 90%, déclara la jeune femme_

_- Et ils sont passés où les 10%? demanda le brun_

_- A la poubelle! Quand même Merlin, tu as été bien méchant avec eux dès le début des épreuves._

_- Tu leur donnais des choses simples à deviner et Lancelot faisait des mélanges bizarres. J'ai fait le juste milieu entre autre chose simple et bizarre._

_Soudain, Arthur se leva titubant un peu et il vint vers Merlin._

_- Merlin! Je veux mon bisou avant de m'endormir, déclara le blond comme s'il était somnambule._

_Gauvain se réveilla également et alla vers Arthur pour un autre câlin. Le blond sourit et il embrassa Gwaine à pleine bouche et ce dernier répondit grandement sous le regard surpris de toute l'assemblée avant que les deux garçons ne s'écroulèrent de nouveau._

_- Je crois que de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici, celle-ci était sans nul doute la plus bizarre, déclara Merlin_

_- Arthur qui embrasse Gauvain et lui qui a répondu, dit Gwen légèrement choqué_

_- C'est la dernière fois qu'on laisse ces deux-là boire ensemble, soupira Lancelot, regardez-les! Il n'est même pas 17 heures et ils dorment comme des bienheureux. C'est consternant_

_- Il est déjà 17 heures! S'étonna Merlin_

_- Bah d'un côté, tu étais une cible mouvante pendant un moment. Tu t'es enfermé dans les toilettes, énuméra Gwen, ne t'étonne pas que le temps passe si vite._

_Merlin rit à gorge déployer vite suivit de Lancelot et de Guenièvre._

_- Bon on en fait quoi de ces deux-là? demanda Lancelot_

_- Si on les laissait comme ça? J'ai hâte de voir leur réaction quand ils vont se réveiller, sourit Merlin_

La vidéo fut stoppée à ce moment et on regardait Arthur et Gauvain qui était plus que choquer. Leur première réaction fut... De s'essuyer les lèvres.

- Mon dieu, j'ai embrassé Pendragon! s'écria Gwaine

- J'ai embrassé Gauvain, c'était vraiment... Immonde! déclara Arthur, je préfère les lèvres de Merlin

Je rougis à cette déclaration et je regardai ailleurs.

- Finalement qui a gagné la peluche Merlin? demanda Gauvain

- Personne, déclarai-je, j'ai remporté vos épreuves et j'ai survécu à un strip-tease et à un presque tripotage. Je vous ai mis K.O. à la première épreuve. Vous ne m'avez pas attrapé et _je _vous ai assommé.

- La victoire de la peluche Merlin revient à... Merlin, ria Gwen

* * *

Rewiews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du retard pour avoir posté la suite et du fait que ce chapitre est plutôt court. **

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Loulou2a: Merci pour ta rewiew. Je voulais éviter de faire des jaloux^^. Sinon, je suis contente que les petits passages t'ont plus et j'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre**

**Audelie: Non je ne crois pas faire dans le fond un Gauvain qui aime Merlin. C'est juste que la relation entre Merlin et Gauvain est presque aussi fusionnelle que l'amitié Merlin/Lancelot. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Morgane mimi: Non ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas finie. Je voulais au moins finir une chose. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

La journée s'était terminée sans soucis. Arthur était évidemment resté avec nous malgré les nombreux appels de Viviane qui lui ordonnait presque de passer une journée avec elle.

Nous étions sur le canapé, seul. Lancelot et Gwen étaient dans leur chambre tranquillement et Gwaine voulait partir en boîte pour oublier son baiser avec Arthur.

J'étais désormais seul avec le blond, regardant une chaîne au hasard.

Arthur ne pipait mot depuis la vidéo sans doute gêné d'avoir été filmé tandis qu'il essayait de se déshabiller. Je soupirai tellement il se conduisait comme un gamin.

Soudain, il zappa la chaîne pour regarder autre chose. Il tomba sur une chaîne people et Arthur la regarda. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant qu'elle parlait de lui

_"Nous vous informons que la célèbre star du moment Arthur Pendragon avait été trouvé. Il y a quelques jours avec des adolescents sur la plage de Malibu. Nous tenons cette information de sa petite amie Viviane qui est juste ici."_ dit la présentatrice.

- Lancelot! Gwen! Venez! M'écriai-je et mes amis vinrent dans la seconde.

_"Oui Carole, j'étais à Malibu quand j'ai vu Arthur avec cette fille Guenièvre et trois garçons. J'avais même revu l'un des garçons passant la porte d'une des nombreuses maisons secondaires"_ pleura la blonde décolorée

_"Pouvez-vous nous le décrire?"_ demanda Carole

_"Malheureusement non, il faisait sombre mais il avait les cheveux brun. "_ continua Viviane

_"Vous nous affirmez que votre petit ami, vous trompe? _

_"Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'a passé pas une journée avec moi mais avec des amis qui viennent de Londres."_

_"Voilà une révélation fort intéressante"_ déclara la présentatrice, _"C'est Carole Schink pour le célèbre magasine "graine de star" on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau scandale auprès des stars"_

Arthur éteignit la télévision manquant presque de jeter la télécommande.

- Quand je disais qu'elle était tarée, intervint la voix de Gauvain

Nous écarquillions les yeux en voyant notre ami.

- Tu es revenu? M'étonnai-je

- Oui car quoi qu'on fasse, on est piégé par les paparazzis et les journalistes, dit Gauvain.

- Mais on ne va pas rester ici! M'exclamai-je

Un long silence suivit ma phrase. Je compris qu'on allait effectivement rester dans la maison le temps que les choses se calment avec la petite amie d'Arthur.

Ce dernier soupira avant d'avoir une idée.

- Si c'est pour jouer à avoir la peluche Merlin, tu peux rêver, répliquai-je en voyant le regard d'Arthur sur ma personne.

- Trouvons autre chose, soupira le blond

- Vu qu'on est bloqué pour une durée indéterminée autant s'amuser, sourit Guenièvre, dis-moi Merlin, tu as pris ton ordinateur?

- Oui bien sur, répondis-je avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, Lancelot prépare ta caméra!

Mon ami comprit lui aussi rapidement avant de courir prendre l'appareil. Je vis que Gauvain et Arthur étaient les deux à n'avoir pas compris ce qu'on comptait faire. Guenièvre poussa le canapé et la table basse, éteignant la télévision.

J'arrivai avec mon ordinateur et Lancelot avec la caméra. Je souris appuyant sur un fichier de mon PC. De la musique sortit et Gwen brancha des haut-parleurs. On se mit à danser sur un tube en vogue tandis que Lancelot nous filmait. Je fis virevolter Guenièvre entre mes bras sur le rythme de la chanson. Arthur et Gauvain nous regardait avant que je soupire prenant la main de mon deuxième meilleur ami pour le faire entrer dans la danse.

Je souris commençant à me débauchera allant vers Lancelot pour lui sauter sur le dos. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour nous filmer avant que Gwen prenne le relais. Mon ami me redressa un peu plus et on fit des signes à Guenièvre.

Soudain, Gauvain se joignit à nous et l'effet fut immédiat, nous étions tous part terre rigolant. Je souris avant de regarder la tête d'Arthur. Ce dernier me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je

- Tu sais t'amuser, répondit Arthur étonné voir même choqué.

- Je ne suis pas un coincé, répliquai-je

- Sur la vidéo...

- Désolé mais je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une peluche vivante. A ce que je sache, je suis un humain avec des sentiments que Gauvain me dise que je suis sa peluche, j'en ai l'habitude mais toi...

- Merlin, tu viens! S'exclama Gauvain

- Ceci mon cher Arthur est une fête à la Merlangwenvain. Une fête dont tu peux être sur qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais. C'est quand Gauvain ne peut pas aller en boîte donc profite-en, soufflai-je caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

Je repartis vers la salle de danse improviser tandis que les chansons s'enchaînaient. Je me déhanchai sur la piste lorsque je sentis soudainement des mains sur mes hanches et je remarquai dans mon dos Arthur qui me souriait chaleureusement. Je souris avant de me déhancher. Peu de personne arrivait à résister et la star ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

J'étais heureux de cette soirée Merlangwenvain. Je m'étais rapproché d'Arthur. Ce dernier dormait dans mon lit, refusant de dormir de nouveau au sol ou avec Gauvain étant traumatisé et il détestait tenir la chandelle. Pour le canapé, pour messire Arthur Pendragon, c'était totalement inconcevable.

Malheureusement, Arthur m'a pris pour une peluche et il me tenait chaud comme un radiateur ambulant.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Arthur se mit à sonner et curieux je le pris. C'était un message de Viviane mais en voyant c'était elle. Je préférai abandonner ne voulant pas vraiment lire les horreurs de la taré.

- Bonne nuit, soufflai-je en espérant pouvoir vraiment passer une bonne nuit. Surtout qu'Arthur était comme Gauvain... Il ronfle.

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello tout le monde^^! Comme toujours voilà la suite. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes si vous en voyez...  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

J'ai passé une nuit pire qu'exécrable. Arthur était pire que Gauvain quand il dort autant la première nuit il était calme et douce autant la deuxième, il était à deux doigts de m'écraser de sa forte carrure d'athlète. J'avais failli voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux et le pire c'était que lorsque je voulus aller dormir ailleurs. Arthur me gardait contre lui, m'obligeant à rester avec lui. J'avais même cru qu'il était réveillé.

Me voilà désormais bloqué par une star qui refusait de me lâcher. J'avais essayé de compter les moutons pour m'endormir mais lorsque j'arrivai enfin à trouver le sommeil messire Arthur était sur le point de m'écraser ou de m'embrasser. En autre dormir avec Arthur, c'était un terrain miné où tu devrais dormir avant lui sinon "adieu sommeil réparateur". Je me demandai comment faisait Viviane pour dormir avec lui dans la même pièce. Je n'osai imaginer l'horreur et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble.

En parlant de Viviane, pendant environ une bonne heure, elle essaya d'appeler Arthur, lui envoyant treize messages sans jamais réveiller le destinataire. Comment je le savais? Quand je ne savais plus quoi faire je m'amusais à compter les vibrations du téléphone portable d'Arthur, c'était un jeu amusant jusqu'à ce que l'émetteur en ait marre et arrête son harcèlement pour s'en doute dormir. Je ne savais pas... Je n'étais pas Viviane et encore heureux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit Gauvain.

- Merlin, c'est l'heure de mon câlin! S'exclama-t-il sautant sur le lit me libérant de l'étreinte Pendragon. Ce dernier s'était réveillé en sursaut sur le coup de l'attaque de mon ami.

"Merci je ne sais pas qui, je suis libre" pensai-je sortant rapidement des draps pour aller dans le lit de Gauvain.

Je fermai la porte à clé pour aller m'allonger sur le sofa moelleux pour m'endormir rapidement. J'étais au comble du bonheur. Mais je sentais que j'entendrai Arthur crier mon nom.

- MERLIN! s'écria la dite voix que j'attendais avec plus ou moins d'impatience.

Je me levai sachant que je n'aurais pas la paix avant d'être allé voir Arthur. J'ouvris la porte, ni une ni deux je me mis à rire fortement suivit de Gauvain qui se tenait le ventre.

- Bien joué Merlin, dit Gwaine entre deux rires.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tatoué mon visage? S'énerva Arthur ne prenant pas compte de la remarque de mon ami.

- A charge de revanche. Gauvain, j'empreinte ta chambre pour dormir, informai-je

- Vas-y Merlin! répondit-il tandis que je fermai la porte de nouveau à clé sous les injures d'Arthur.

Je pouvais le comprendre sur son visage j'avais écrit "crétin", j'avais dessiné des oiseaux comme les enfants ou encore des petites fleurs... Quelle imagination j'avais, fallait dire qu'avec un cerveau à moitié endormi, on peut faire facilement des trucs dont on ne se croirait même pas capable de faire.

Je m'allongeai de nouveau dans le lit de Gauvain, respirant sa délicate odeur. Je reconnus facilement le parfum que je lui avais offert pour son dernier anniversaire. L'odeur imprégnait les draps et je me sentis comme un ver à soie dans son cocon, je ne voulais pas me transformer en papillon.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me recouvris des draps de Gwaine pour passer une journée à dormir.

Ma nuit décalée était relativement courte. J'avais rêvé d'Arthur sur moi... Ne faisant plus qu'un... Lui sur mon corps voulant me dominer. C'était bien la première fois que je rêvais de faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas imaginaire pour satisfaire mes besoins d'homme. J'avais beau être plutôt ouvert d'esprit contrairement à d'autre personne. Jamais au grand jamais, je me serai imaginé faire de telle chose surtout avec Arthur.

Ce type s'était une araignée. Il m'avait attrapé dans sa toile mais bon sang il avait une petite amie. Une fille avait le matériel spécifique pour faire un rejeton à la star. Un homme ne l'a pas.

"Arrête de râler Merlin, je crois que ce baiser au lac m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau" pensai-je passant ma main dans mes cheveux désordonnés par ma "nuit" mouvementée. Je soulevai les draps voyant un petit problème

Je soupirai me disant que Gauvain m'en voudrait si j'arrangeai ce "problème" dans le lit qu'il occupait. Je ne pouvais sortir comme ça surtout que la salle de bain était à l'autre bout du couloir et ma chambre à deux portes d'ici.

Je fermai rapidement les rideaux et je soupirai ne sachant que faire priant pour que le "problème" s'enlève de lui-même. Je restais allonger sur le lit regardant le plafond essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à mon rêve plutôt érotique.

Une bonne heure était passée. Je décidai d'enfin sortir de la chambre de Gauvain. En passant la porte, je fus surpris de n'entendre personne. J'allai vers le salon et je ne voyais personne, le canapé était vide, la télévision éteinte. Je remarquai un petit repas emballé dans un filtre plastique. Je pris le repas et je vis une feuille de papier tomber de l'assiette. Je reconnus facilement l'écriture de Guenièvre, elle était fluide et sans bavure.

_**Merlin,**_

_**Désolé d'être parti comme ça mais Gauvain nous avait dit que tu avais ta porte à clé. J'avoue qu'en voyant la tête d'Arthur il y avait de quoi se cacher. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit de te dire que lorsqu'il revient il se vengera.**_

_**Notre raison de notre départ est que le père d'Arthur lui a téléphoné pour lui parler de chose importante comme le scandale de Viviane à la télévision hier. Quant à Gauvain, Lancelot et moi nous avons profité que Viviane ou les paparazzis soient partis pour filer en douce ni vu ni connu. Gwaine en avait marre de rester entre quatre murs... Tu le connais, il doit se ressourcer comme n'importe quel homme.**_

_**Je t'ai laissé un peu de repas de ce midi. Je te dis ce n'était pas facile surtout avec deux goinfres... Devine lesquels.**_

- Arthur et Gauvain, soufflai-je d'exaspération.

_**Tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer aux micro-ondes. Nous serons de retour sur les coups de 17 heures normalement. Il y aura également la sœur d'Arthur qui viendra, tu sais Morgane. Elle a une surprise pour nous tous. **_

_**D'après ce que j'ai compris des brides de conversation entre elle et Arthur c'est pour calmer Viviane.**_

_**Je t'aime fort Merlin **_

_**Guenièvre.**_

Je souris finissant de lire le message. Je regardai l'heure et je vis 15h17. Il me restait moins de 2 heures avant qu'il ne rentre. Je me dis que peut-être ce n'était pas grave si je sortais avec mon "problème" vu qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je partis voir et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant Viviane la copine d'Arthur. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en me regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Qui es-tu? Cracha-t-elle presque.

Je fronçai également les sourcils.

- En quoi cela te concerne? Répliquai-je par une autre question.

Je la vis surpris avant de me dévisager férocement comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'on écrasait sous ses pieds.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin donc va-t'en et laisse-moi trouver les indices qui me montrent qu'Arthur me trompe, rétorqua la blonde décolorée.

- Arthur ne te trompe pas, dis-je

- Tu es du côté de cette garce de Guenièvre, cracha-t-elle

Une colère sans nom me prit et je serrai les poings ne voulant pas la frapper.

- Dégage de cette maison, soufflai-je

- Désolé gamin mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, répliqua sèchement Viviane.

- Tu sors de cette maison Viviane, intervint une voix que je reconnus facilement, c'était celle d'Arthur. Ce dernier toisa sa petite amie du regard.

Le mannequin me lança un dernier regard de haine avant de quitter le duplex. Arthur me regarda avant de soupirer.

- Je crois qu'il y a d'autre moyen de rencontrer ma petite amie, sourit nerveusement le blond

- Fait comme tu veux, répliquai-je allant mettre mon repas au four, alors qu'est-ce que t'a dit ton père?

- Il a vu les informations people comme nous tous et il trouve ceci scandaleux. Il pense également que je trompe Viviane avec Guenièvre mais en lui expliquant la situation. Mon père a compris que Viviane avait une tête un peu folle.

- Et Morgane?

- Elle pense que je devrais prendre du recul avec cette histoire pour cela elle veut qu'on aille en Floride, répondit Arthur, cela me fera le plus grand bien de quitter Los Angeles. Etre loin d'elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne romps pas avec elle? Demandai-je

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Merlin. J'ai essayé une fois de rompre mais malgré tout elle s'accroche à moi comme un pot de glue. J'étais sorti avec une fille du nom de Sophia, une très belle fille. Lorsque Viviane a appris que je voyais une autre, elle a crié au scandale à toute la presse people comme quoi que je l'avais trompé, détruisant ma relation avec Sophia. Mais je n'ai jamais trompé personne, on n'était plus ensemble! Il faut que se soit-elle qui me largue... Mais tu as bien vu... C'est compliqué. Elle est jalouse de toutes les filles que je côtoie et n'hésite pas à crier au scandale pour se faire de la publicité.

- Et la presse n'en a pas marre?

- Je l'aurai pensé également mais quand il s'agit de connaître la vie des stars... Ils sont toujours partants. La réputation que je peux avoir c'est celle d'un homme qui n'arrête pas de tromper sa petite amie qui ne veut pas. Pour Viviane, notre relation s'est pour la vie... Elle imagine déjà notre mariage, le nom de nos enfants, combien on en aura? Quel animal on aura? Et dernièrement, elle me sort qu'elle veut porter un de mes enfants...

- Stop immédiatement la conversation, le coupai-je, vos trucs de couple, gardez-les pour vous!

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu es encore puceau.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de les froncer et je quittai la pièce pour m'enfermer dans la chambre sous le regard surpris d'Arthur. Mais avant de rentrer dans la pièce...

- Je suis peut-être puceau... Mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas une petite amie qui me colle au basket dont j'ai peur de dire à tout le monde que tu n'es plus avec elle, répliquai-je claquant la porte.

Je me laissai glisser contre elle, fatigué. Arthur était vraiment un imbécile. Je partis m'allonger sur le lit, me rendant compte que finalement je n'avais pas mangé... De toute façon, je n'avais plus faim... Ma conversation avec Arthur m'avait littéralement coupé l'appétit.

Peut-être que le gros problème entre nous était sans doute Viviane mais il y a aiguille sous roche. Je me rendis compte que nous deux... Nous n'avons que des petites amies... Sans doute qu'Arthur ne m'aime pas car dans le fond, je suis toujours un homme et hors de question de changer ce que je suis pour les beaux yeux azurés de l'idiot dans le salon.

En ce moment, j'ai hâte que mes trois amis reviennent...

* * *

Rewiews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du retard sur cette fic mais je voulais bien continuer la suite^^**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit rewiew^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Me revoilà de nouveau dans un avion, cette fois pour la Floride mais contrairement à l'aller je n'étais pas assis à côté de Gauvain mais à côté d'Arthur. Ce dernier refusait de me lâcher une seconde comme si j'allai m'éclipser. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un petit chien près de moi. Je soupirai posant mon coude sur l'accoudoir tandis que les hôtesses passaient. J'écoutai ma musique pour calmer les ultrasons dans mes oreilles à cause de la hauteur de l'appareil.

Je regardai derrière nous et je vis Gauvain dormir la bouche grande ouverte prête à gober des mouches, embêtant nullement son voisin à côté de lui. Devant nous, Guenièvre et Lancelot dormaient se tenant délicatement la main. Je souris vraiment j'étais heureux pour eux.

Je me souviendrai toujours quand j'ai appris que Gwen et Lancelot étaient en froid à cause de l'histoire avec Arthur. J'avais essayé de calmer le jeu entre eux mais c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble.

Malgré que Lancelot en gardait un mauvais souvenir mais il ne voulait pas frapper Arthur ni Guenièvre. Gauvain fut un bon défouloir... Je voulais me proposer mais mon meilleur ami m'avait certifié que non refusant de me blesser. Après tout, pour eux, j'étais encore le Merlin qui risquait de refaire une rechute.

J'enlevai mon bracelet de cuir pour caresser les cicatrices devenues blanches. Maintenant, avec du recul, je comprenais que je n'étais qu'un imbécile. J'avais inquiété mes meilleurs amis sur une histoire qui ne les concernait pas. Comme le jour où j'avais accidentellement frappé le garçon le plus redouté de tout le collège...

* * *

_- Je t'assure Lancelot. Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec elle, souris-je_

_- Mais arrête Merlin, c'est une des filles les plus populaires du collège._

_Je soupirai Lancelot était toujours le même. Malgré qu'il soit en quatrième, mon ami était encore célibataire et il ne voyait pas les centaines d'adolescente qui bavaient presque devant son passage. _

_D'un côté, Lancelot avait tout pour plaire. Une belle carrure d'athlète, des yeux qui pourraient faire chuter n'importe qui dans un abysse chocolat profond, une grande gentillesse et tous pleins de qualité. Son point fort, le sport et particulièrement l'escrime, c'était une fine lame comme Gauvain._

_Pour peu, ils auraient pu faire partie des chevaliers de la table ronde. Malheureusement, ils avaient abandonné le fleuret et l'épée et pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Football. Mais ce choix leur avait valu une meilleure réputation auprès des collégiens. Tout le monde évitait consciemment notre table le midi sachant que nous étions comme les trois mousquetaires._

_Je souris me disant que dans les trois mousquetaires il y avait selon la rumeur un quatrième. Je regardai la fille de toute à l'heure qui faisait des signes à notre table avant d'interpelé Gauvain assis à côté de moi, mangeant avec gourmandise ses frites. Gwaine me regardait surpris avant que je lui montre d'un signe de tête la jeune fille qui semblait glousser._

_- C'est Catherine, une fille de notre classe. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Lancelot mais tu connais notre Lance'. Aucune fille ne l'intéresse, sourit Gauvain._

_- Gauvain, répliqua Lancelot._

_Je ris en les voyant se disputer avant que mes deux amis me rejoignirent__._

_Soudain, en me levant pour poser mon plateau repas, je percutai quelqu'un. Ce dernier se prit son repas en plein sur ses vêtements, dommage c'était le jour des frites au Ketchup ou spaghetti à la bolognaise. Il semblerait que la personne ait pris la deuxième option. Les pâtes tombèrent mollement sur le sol et son tee-shirt blanc casé était désormais rouge bolognaise._

_J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la brute la plus redouté de tout l'établissement même les professeurs préféraient éviter de lui chercher des embrouilles._

_Je déglutis sentant que la pièce avait arrêté de respirer sous la surprise et la peur même Gauvain et Lancelot s'étaient tus. Je commençai presque à ne plus respirer, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Les cantinières avaient arrêté de distribuer la nourriture aux arrivants et les autres ne bougèrent plus de peur d'attiser la colère de mon opposant. Ce dernier semblait analyser longuement la situation, je voulais m'échapper mais il semblerait que mon adversaire ait fini d'analyser car il m'attrapa fortement le col de mon uniforme._

_- Où crois-tu aller comme ça? me demanda durement le garçon_

_- Désolé Vaillant mais je ne t'avais pas vu, répliquai-je mais le type me serra fortement avant de me ramener facilement vers point de départ._

_Gauvain se leva toisant Vaillant du regard._

_- Laisse-le, cracha presque Gwaine_

_Lancelot se leva et il alla vers moi passant un bras devant moi comme pour me protéger. Je regardai mes amis qui me protégeaient ensemble tandis que la salle était de plus en plus effrayée devant cet élan de rébellion. Vaillant nous toisait sévèrement avant de jurer des menaces à mon encontre et de partir récupérer le plateau remplit d'un élève qui était trop près de la brute._

_Ce dernier partit s'assoir sur une table étrangement vide. Lancelot et Gauvain se détendirent avant de me regarder avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je baissai les yeux avant de ramasser mon plateau et de le déposer sur le tapis roulant. _

_J'allai sous un saule pleureur. Ses longues branches me cachaient du monde extérieur, j'aimais beaucoup être ici. C'était mon seul point de rêverie. _

_Soudain, un garçon plutôt blond arrivant à hauteur des épaules me remarqua et vint vers moi. Je le regardai surpris avant qu'il ne s'assoit devant moi._

_- Tu es Merlin Emrys, n'est-ce pas? me demanda-t-il_

_J'hochai la tête ne comprenant pas comment il me connaissait._

_- Je suis le délégué de la classe de Vaillant. J'ai eu vent de ta petite mésaventure avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas de son côté. Un accident comme ça arrive tous les jours, me réconforta le blond caressant doucement mes cheveux indisciplinés à cause du gel. _

_Il m'avait parlé pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne doive partir pour rejoindre ses amis. J'en fis de même et je croisai Vaillant qui m'attrapa fermement le bras pour me plaquer contre le mur proche. Il me regardait avec des yeux féroces comme si ce type était prêt à me tuer de sang-froid._

_Je voulais être en ce moment capable de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le mur dans mon dos pour échapper à Vaillant. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns très gras, ses yeux furieux m'observaient comme si j'étais un insecte qui doit être absolument anéanti._

_Je déglutis en voyant son regard furax, je voyais son poing se serrer fortement tandis que ma peur redoublait d'intensité._

_- Hé toi là! s'exclama une voix, laisse le tranquille._

_Vaillant me tenait fermement en se retournant, m'empêchant de voir le fou qui avait osé couper la brute. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Malheureusement, Vaillant se retourna vers moi et abattit son poing juste à côté de mon visage frappant mes mèches de cheveux avant de partir, je me laissai m'écrouler contre le mur respirant fortement comme si j'avais effectué un marathon. _

_Je me redressai pour remercier mon sauveur mais ce dernier avait disparu. Je regardai autour de moi mais la cour était vide... Personne n'était là comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé de ce passage à Lancelot et Gauvain, pensant que ce n'était rien de grave. Malheureusement, suite à cette aide héroïque je devais dire que Vaillant n'était pas resté sur un échec...

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, je partis prendre mes livres dans mon casier et je vis une lettre, une lettre de menace de la part de Vaillant. _

_**Je n'ai pas fini avec toi**_

_C'étaient les mots de la lettre. J'avais jeté la lettre dans une poubelle, effrayé, j'avais peur de croiser par mégarde Vaillant mais rien de toute la journée. Je n'avais parlé de cette lettre de menace à personne, sachant que Lancelot et Gauvain préféraient plutôt agir que d'attendre une discussion convenable avec mon bourreau._

* * *

Vaillant n'était jamais revenu au collège. J'avais appris une semaine après la lettre qu'il était parti dans un hôpital gravement blessé. Lancelot et Gauvain avaient soufflé un bon coup ainsi que tous les élèves. Je savais que quelqu'un s'en était mêlé, mais qui?

Je regardai Arthur dormir, soupirant fortement. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui quand Vaillant était au collège il était en Troisième et Arthur en Quatrième. D'ailleurs, il avait fait ses années de collège où?

Je me rendais compte que j'ignorai où il était avant le lycée. Beaucoup de chose m'échappaient en ce moment comme partit.

L'hôtesse vint vers moi me demandant d'éteindre mon Mp4 car nous allions atterrir en Floride. Je réveillai délicatement Arthur qui vint me faire un énorme câlin, murmurant mon nom. Je rougis furieusement sentant la douce odeur de cannelle et de fleur sauvage sur les vêtements du blond. Je reconnus l'odeur du parfum, c'était celui d'une grande marque de parfum: Scorpion.

Soudain, je sentis une chose étrange sur mes lèvres et je remarquai qu'Arthur m'embrassait doucement. Je fermai mes yeux répondant à la douce caresse des lèvres du blond. Je me demandai s'il était conscient de m'embrasser. Ses mains se délogèrent de ma taille pour venir se perdre dans mes mèches corbeaux, les caressant doucement comme s'il avait peur de me les arracher. Ma main vint se poser tendrement sur sa joue comme seul moyen de rester dans la réalité.

Je m'éloignai par manque de souffle.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir des yeux azurs me regarder. Je rougis avant de retourner vers le hublot pour remarquer qu'on commençait à descendre. Je sentais mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine.

- Merlin... Sache que j'étais totalement conscient, me dit doucement Arthur amplifiant mes battements frénétiques.

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

- Je veux que durant ce petit séjour, on puisse enfin se comprendre, souffla le blond caressant ma joue tendrement.

- Mais Arthur...

- Je sais que rien ne pourra se passer entre nous mais s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te connaître, tu es tout de même une grande énigme.

- Comment ça « rien ne pourra se passer entre nous »? Demandai-je

- Merlin, je suis avec Viviane et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'avec Sophia. Je tiens trop à toi pour te faire souffrir, dit Arthur, et puis tout le monde croit que je suis 100% hétéro alors qu'en réalité je suis bi. Cela ne me dérange pas de coucher avec un mec.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots d'Arthur... Il ne faisait que jouer avec moi?

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! Je m'excuse du retard mais pour ce chapitre je voulais faire les choses bien^^. Donc la voici la voilà: La suite. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a pris mon temps mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat surtout que je pense que je l'aurais bientôt fini^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Audelie: Merci pour ta rewiew espérant vraiment te surprendre encore avec mon imprévisibilité. **

**Zariapotter: Oui je m'inspire un peu d'un film de Disney sans trop m'en imprégner car j'aime bien écrire de temps en temps des choses à ma façon.**

**Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Je soupirai allongé sur un lit de l'hôtel dans lequel on vivait depuis au moins trois jours. Notre voyage en Floride n'avait pas changé grand chose. Les médias étaient la porte de l'hôtel faisant un magnifique blocus de cinq kilomètres et j'exagérai à peine. Les fans d'Arthur étaient également là pour avoir une explication du pourquoi du comment a-t-il pu les tromper pour une fille banale telle que Guenièvre.

Cette histoire m'énervait au plus au point surtout que maintenant on ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Nous avions même concocté des plans d'évasion auxquels ils étaient tous voués à l'échec.

Première tentative: Demander à Gauvain d'aller chercher un passage. Malheureusement, soit les journalistes bouchaient les entrées soit c'étaient les fans.

Deuxième tentative: Déguiser Arthur pour sortir. Malheureusement, une personne a bousculé le blond défaisant son déguisement. Imaginez la suite... Retour à la case départ.

Troisième tentative: Faire sortir Lancelot. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte de l'hôtel que tout le monde voulait rentrer. Une chance la réceptionniste les a jetés dehors sauvant mon ami d'une mort certaine.

Depuis, personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit pour sortir de "l'hôtel de la mort" selon Gwaine qui dépérissait chaque jour parce qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir et se trouver une fille. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je devais faire l'affaire car il n'arrêtait pas de me coller réclamer à longueur de temps un câlin ou hier... De me dépuceler.

Mon ami était devenu un cas désespéré en manque de sexe. Arthur, lui essayait de me parler mais j'étais trop à cran pour l'écouter d'un côté enfermer pendant trois jours dans un hôtel sans possibilité d'ouvrir une fenêtre c'était l'enfer.

Une fois, Gauvain en avait eu assez et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un journaliste était rentré en toute discrétion mais le gros pervers s'était caché dans la salle de bain et il m'avait pris en photo tandis que je me déshabillai. Le type s'était mis à saigner du nez.

C'était à se demander s'il connaissait le but premier d'une salle de bain. Donc Lancelot énervé avait cassé son appareil photo et avait balancé le journaliste hors de la chambre, la fermant à clé pour ma sécurité et celle du prochain journaliste qui risquait de mourir à cause d'un frère de cœur refusant de voir ma nudité à l'affiche d'un magasin porno. J'étais sur que maintenant Lancelot m'aimait énormément et Arthur l'avait remarqué aussi d'ailleurs il m'avait dit que si Lancelot n'était pas intervenu il aurait fracassé le crâne de ce journaliste et que ce n'était pas la porte qu'il prendrait mais la fenêtre (quitte à faire sortir quelqu'un rapidement).

A cette phrase, j'avais senti mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine, heureux des paroles que m'avaient dit Arthur. D'ailleurs, je partageais ma chambre avec lui étant donné que Morgane avait pris seulement trois chambres.

Au départ, je devais dormir avec Gwaine mais mister Arthur avait refusé la requête de mon ami qui fut mis dans la chambre seule. C'était sans doute si jamais il ramenait une fille pour éviter que j'entende le lit remuer et grincer sous leurs ébats animaux mais surtout sexuels.

Bien sur pour rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante, Gwaine avait certifié que depuis le collège je savais comment on faisait les bébés. Lancelot était intervenu pour presque assommer Gauvain tandis que Guenièvre essayait de me ranimer... Le sang avait trop atteint mon pauvre cerveau à cause d'un problème de rougeur plutôt anormal et surtout présent sur mes joues. Malheureusement, mon cœur n'était plus alimenté en sang d'où mon évanouissement.

En bref, ces trois jours étaient l'enfer, dormir avec Arthur qui se faufilait la nuit dans mon lit d'infortune et le pire c'était un lit une place donc il devait m'utiliser comme peluche pour rester dans mon lit. Bien sur, j'avais essayé de le virer mais il m'emportait facilement avec lui sur le sol.

Je sentis un poids sur le lit et je vis Arthur au dessus de moi. Je détournai le regard ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux mais il me prit le menton pour m'empêcher de fuir ses yeux bleus. Je rougis voyant l'intensité du regard. Arthur se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant cinq secondes. Mon cœur rata un battement mais je me laissais faire. Le blond se retira.

- C'est bon, je l'ai fait! s'exclama Arthur.

J'entendis des applaudissements de la part de Gwaine, Lancelot et Guenièvre. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'ils jouaient à action-vérité et que le gage d'Arthur était de m'embrasser pendant cinq secondes (c'était la preuve qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire). On ne pouvait pas me laisser m'ennuyer en paix. Je regardai de nouveau le plafond suivant les petites questions indiscrètes, les gages farfelus. Je me demandai pourquoi étais-je venu en Floride sans doute pour me dessécher dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Je voyais Arthur sortir un jeu de carte de sa valise et il me poussa du lit, me forçant à venir jouer.

- On va jouer au jeu du menteur, dit le blond, mais en version gage.

- Sans moi, répliquai-je voulant retourner sur mon lit mais Arthur me prit la taille pour m'installer entre ses cuisses tandis que Gwaine distribuait les cartes.

- Tu joueras avec moi, répondit la star prenant les cartes devant nous, bon je rappelle les règles du jeu, le premier qui commence doit poser une carte recto donnant son estimation et le deuxième doit poser la carte au dessus donnant l'estimation suivante. Celui qui donne dit "menteur" est que la carte est en effet fausse à le droit de donner un gage en plus de donner les cartes du tas au "menteur" mais si elle dit "menteur" est que la carte était la bonne estimation il se reçoit le tas de carte plus un gage. Celui qui a plus de carte gagne la partie.

- Donc si je résume la situation, si Lancelot estime un trois, Guenièvre doit estimer un quatre mais elle peut poser un quatre ou autre chose. Si Gwaine dit "menteur" à Gwen et qu'elle a posé à la place d'un quatre une dame elle prend sa carte plus celle de Lancelot ainsi qu'un gage mais si elle a bien posé un quatre c'est Gauvain qui se tape le gage et le tas, résumai-je

- C'est ça Merlin mais je te dis ce n'est pas parce que tu fais équipe avec Arthur que tu ne subiras pas de gage, dit Gauvain, prépare-toi à devenir ma peluche ce soir.

Je tressaillis tandis que je suppliai Arthur du regard de ne pas faire de connerie mais il me regarda pour me dire "ne t'en fait pas je vais battre Gwaine". Je soupirai de soulagement tandis que je calai contre le torse du blond. J'aimais bien être comme ça surtout que la star était plutôt confortable.

La partie avait commencé et les regards se cherchaient tandis que moi j'étais installé entre les jambes d'Arthur ne regardant nullement son jeu mais le jeu du centre. Gauvain regardait le blond avec beaucoup d'intérêt comme s'il attendait un moment de faiblesse qui pouvait le faire croire que la star mentait sur son estimation. Il a voulu faire ainsi dès le premier tour mais malheureusement ou heureusement Arthur avait fait une bonne estimation et ce fut Gwaine qui eut un gage celui de faire le canard pendant cinq minutes.

J'avais soupiré car il aurait pu demander de me laisser pendant le temps du séjour. Seulement, pendant combien de temps allait durée ce séjour en Floride. J'avais emprunté le sac à main de Guenièvre pour regarder les billets de train. Je remarquai qu'on avait aucun billet de retard pour Los Angeles mais un autre billet celui de Floride jusqu'à Londres.

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant qu'il ne restait seulement deux jours avant de retourner à Londres. Je sentais mes membres trembler sous cette révélation. J'allai devoir dire au revoir à Arthur et à l'Amérique dans deux jours... Pourquoi a-t-elle avancé notre retour à Londres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Merlin? Tu es tout pâle, me demanda Gwen.

- On rentre à Londres dans deux jours?

- MENTEUR! Ton gage Merlin est de dormir avec moi ce soir! s'exclama Gauvain mais en voyant ma tête il comprit que je ne plaisantais pas et il prit mon billet, Gwen explique nous, veux-tu?

- On aurait du vous prévenir avec Lancelot, Arthur, Morgane et moi. La situation est devenue catastrophique. Viviane va nous pourrir la vie et je refuse qu'à cause d'elle nous ne soyons plus amis, expliqua Guenièvre.

- Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit? Demandai-je à Arthur

- Oui je le savais...

Je sortis de ses bras butant le jeu central. Je sentais mes larmes se former sous mes yeux. Arthur voulait en réalité que je parte... Que je reste loin de lui. Mon cœur se sentit briser en mille morceaux sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un jouet amusant... Je sortis rapidement de la chambre sous les appels de mes amis mais je m'en fichai... Je m'en fichai des journalistes qui me poussaient... Me posaient des questions. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder l'écran.

- Dîtes-nous monsieur, qui est pour vous Arthur Pendragon? me demanda un journaliste

- Arthur Pendragon n'est qu'un garçon égoïste qui ne mérite même pas d'avoir une once de confiance. Vous voulez savoir qu'il reste avec Viviane c'est le genre de personne qui lui convient parfaitement, répliquai-je voir même crachai-je à la figure de ses reporteurs avant de partir malgré les différentes questions qu'essayaient de me poser les journalistes.

Je pris un taxi demandant de m'emmener à l'aéroport pour repartir à Londres. J'en avais assez qu'il me fasse espérer pour mieux me jeter après. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un type pareil d'avoir osé bandé pour lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. J'étais de nouveau naïf, je redevenais le stupide Merlin qui pensait rencontrer la personne idéale qui m'aimerait comme moi je l'aimais... Mais nous n'étions pas au pays des bisounours. Arthur était avec Viviane une folle qui le tuait à petit feu. Le monde semblait seulement sourire à Lancelot et à Guenièvre car malgré les alinéas de la vie, ils restaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Quant à Gauvain, je savais qu'un jour il trouvera une personne qui le fera descendre sur Terre pour qu'il arrête de coucher à droite et à gauche.

Je rentrai dans l'aéroport et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Viviane me sourire avec une certaine malveillance. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'on se toisait sèchement du regard.

- On dirait que tu as enfin compris, dit-elle, tu as compris comme cette Guenièvre qu'Arthur m'appartient et que jamais il ne me quittera. Nous sommes liés par un lien totalement indestructible.

- Un lien qui s'appelle du chantage, répliquai-je

- Et alors dans ce monde, il faut se battre pour garder l'homme qu'on aime seul les plus forts résistent dans le showbizness.

- Oui mais ici nous ne sommes pas derrière un vulgaire écran, crachai-je

Elle échappa un petit rire malsain continuant à me regarder méchamment.

- Dis-le à ton nouvel ami. Tu as beau traîné avec toute ta petite bande. Arthur a changé depuis le lycée, il n'est plus celui que vous côtoyez à l'époque.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré Arthur au lycée, répliquai-je

- Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu fais avec lui. Oh! Je sais, tu es le bouche-trou du groupe. Je parie que tout le monde appréciait Arthur mais vu qu'il est parti tout le monde revient vers toi te faisant les yeux doux... Pauvre petit agneau, dit Viviane, retourne pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère ce monde n'est pas pour toi.

Je serrai mes mains tandis que j'avançai et sans crier garde elle me fit un croche-pied faisant sembler de s'excuser. J'allai la frapper mais une personne me retint fortement. Je voulais écumer ma rage lui faire payer mais l'inconnu me retenait fortement.

- Sa suffit Viviane, dit la voix dans mon dos. Je tressaillis reconnaissant ce timbre entre mille.

- Arthur! Arrête de te mêler des affaires entre moi et lui. Ce garçon ne vaut même pas la peine que tu le regardes comme n'importe qu'elle de nos fans. Tu devrais le laisser retourner à Londres ce n'est qu'un lâche après tout, répliqua Viviane.

- C'est faux! Merlin est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Il est loyal et largement plus sympathique qu'avec toi. Il ne fait pas ça pour la gloire mais parce qu'il apprécie les personnes qui ne cherchent pas à lui pourrir la vie. Une chose Merlin dont je dois t'avouer ne pas avoir été fière. Je sais que je suis un imbécile. Je crois que ma joue l'a assez bien compris avec Gauvain et je m'en excuse. Mais pour mon excuse c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Donc je te le dis Viviane ceci est une rupture définitive.

- Tu ne peux pas casser avec moi sinon je vais dire à tout le monde que tu m'as de nouveau trompé comme avec Sophia! s'exclama la blonde

- Vous avez bien entendu! J'ai rompu avec elle et elle veut vous faire croire que je l'ai trompé! s'écria Arthur derrière Viviane.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les centaines de journaliste et fans qui étaient devant l'aéroport qui avait tout filmé. Je regardai Arthur qui me sourit avant d'embrasser mes cheveux tandis que les journalistes posèrent des milliers de question à Viviane sur "comment arrive-t-elle à gérer sa rupture en publique?"

Arthur me tira le bras sortant de billet d'avion.

- Un tour en France rien que tous les deux cela te convient? me demanda-t-il

* * *

Rewiews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je tenais à m'excuser d'avance pour certaines choses mais j'avoue que si un jour je rencontre Bradley James ou Colin Morgan je serai comme ça. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien je ne vais pas spoiler le chapitre**

**En** _Italique_** les appels téléphoniques.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Audelie: Ne t'inquiète pas, Gauvain restera comme d'habitude en gros super protecteur envers Merlin. Je m'excuse que je ne t'ai pas fait assez ressentir l'envie qu'à Gwaine à avoir Merlin car j'avais pourtant essayer entre le fait qu'il voulait dormir avec Merlin et l'abstinence forcé à cause des journalistes (car Gauvain reste un peu hétéro). Mais sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour Merlin, il ne se laissera pas faire^^.**

**Aoibheal fae: Je ne peux pas encore répondre ta question. Je l'ai mais tu verras par toi-même^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais maintenant dans un avion pour aller en France, seul avec Arthur. Ce dernier semblait heureux de m'avoir rien que pour lui d'un côté je devais avouer qu'il était libre désormais. Il avait rompu avec Viviane la folle.

Mais car il y avait souvent un "mais" dans toute évasion d'un pays. Gauvain allait paniquer ne me voyant surement plus dans les parages. Je pris mon téléphone portable et en effet j'avais huit messages et six appels manqués de la part d'une personne Gwaine.

Message numéro 1: _Merlin revient, j'ai frappé Arthur car je sais qu'il t'a encore fait du mal si tu veux tu peux venir te consoler dans mes bras..._

Message numéro 2: _Merlin revient, je t'en prie surtout qu'Arthur a réussi on ne sait comment à s'échapper de l'hôtel nous laissant un petit mot "Je pars à la recherche de Merlin". Reviens vite à l'hôtel!_

Message numéro 3: _Mon Merlinou d'amour, s'il te plaît c'est l'enfer sans ma petite peluche surtout avec un couple qui ne fait que s'embrasser me rappelant que je suis seul et sans ma peluche... REVIENS!_

Au fil des messages que je lisais, je pouvais presque sentir la détresse de Gauvain. Je soupirai tandis que je profitais qu'Arthur soit parti aux toilettes pour l'appeler.

Il ne fallut qu'une tonalité avant que Gwaine ne décroche.

-_ Merlinou d'amour enfin! Je t'aime mon Merlin... Est-ce que tu le sais?_ me demanda-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui Gwaine je le sais et toi tu sais que tu dois arrêter de m'appeler Merlinou d'amour?

- _Non je ne le sais pas_, répondit-il avec une certaine innocence dans la voix.

Je soupirai me disant que Gauvain ne changerait jamais. Nous discutâmes pendant un moment avant que je ne raccroche savant qu'Arthur allait revenir dans peu de temps.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'après mon départ il s'était énervé contre Arthur, frappant de nouveau sa joue. Malheureusement selon Gwaine tout ceci faisait partie d'un plan un peu étrange. Je n'avais pas trop compris son plan mais je sentais le projet foireux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je regardai par dessus le hublot pour remarquer qu'on commençait à descendre au moins cette fois j'étais reposé et prêt à voir la surprise d'Arthur.

Une fois à l'aéroport, un homme vêtu d'un magnifique costume était venu à notre rencontre. Il parlait français, je ne comprenais aucun mot de ce qu'il racontait à mon ami. Ce dernier répondait avec entrain en français. Il se tourna vers moi pour m'expliquer qu'il avait récupéré nos valises et que c'était notre majordome. Je soupirai "pourquoi devais-je trainer avec une star qui a le triple de mon salaire mensuel?". Arthur remarqua mon soupire mais je lui informai que ce n'était rien juste que j'ignorai où on devait aller à présent.

Il me lança un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre ma main pour partir dans les rues commerçantes où des centaines de personne nous dévisageaient un peu parce qu'Arthur me tenait la main. J'entendais les français chuchotés sur notre passage mais je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il disait mais avec le regard que leur lançait mon blond cela ne devait pas être glorieux.

Arthur m'entraîna dans un petit bar où il me demandait ce que je voulais boire et je lui dis simplement un coke mais il s'avérait qu'ils n'ont pas de coke mais du coca-cola. J'en pris un pour goûter et j'avais remarqué que cela avait le même goût.

Après avoir bu ma boisson, Arthur m'entraina vers un lieu inconnu après tout je ne connaissais pas grand chose de la France à part Paris, Disneyland, Marseille, Lyon mais tout ceci était un peu floue.

Soudain, je vis des françaises venir vers nous demandant un autographe de la part d'Arthur qui les signa mais un nouveau groupe l'entoura me virant des côtés du blond. Je voulus retourner auprès de lui mais une fille un peu plus jeune que moi me toisait du regard, parlant en français.

Je décidai d'attendre qu'Arthur ait fini avec ses fans françaises en priant qu'il n'en ait pas pour un siècle car la jalousie montait d'un cran en voyant les adolescentes en chaleur hurler le prénom de ma star. Oui j'avais bien dit _ma_ star et un Emrys ne partageai par particulièrement ce qu'il lui appartenait... Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu les pensées de Gauvain

"Gwaine dégage de mon cerveau sale pervers!" tentai-je en m'exorcisant.

Je crus un moment que j'allais commettre un meurtre car une fille avait osé déposer ses immondes limaces sur la joue d'Arthur. Cela ne m'allait pas du tout d'être jaloux surtout pour un type pareil. Je soupirai quittant la rue dans lequel les fans d'Arthur se ruaient sur lui. Je n'arrivai pas à croire à Los Angeles Arthur pouvait se balader librement et en France il avait plein de fans.

Je regardai les différents magasins que proposaient cette charmante petite ville, charmante si on excluait les fans d'Arthur. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant un magnifique château blanc. Je décidai de partir le visiter avec ou sans la star.

J'étais heureux car la personne à l'accueil était une personne capable de parler couramment l'anglais et elle m'expliqua que la visite était gratuite, j'en étais deux fois plus heureux surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment un guide avec moi. Je pouvais visiter beaucoup d'endroit et prendre mon temps pour les visiter.

Soudain, ma tranquillité s'évapora quand mon téléphone sonna et je vis le nom d'Arthur. Je décochai portant mon appareil à l'oreille.

- C'est bon monsieur Arthur Pendragon a fini de chouchouter ses fans? demandai-je dans la cour où je pouvais parler en toute tranquillité sans avoir un panneau disant "interdit aux téléphones" comment je le savais? Un cercle barré avec un téléphone s'était parlant.

-_ Merlin où es-tu?_

- Pas avec toi, répondis-je jouant un peu l'insolence car je savais pertinemment que s'il m'appelait c'était parce que je n'étais plus dans les environs

-_ Je l'avais remarqué d'où ma question..._

Bingo

- Je suis à un endroit où personne ne peut prendre ma place, souris-je sadiquement

-_ Aux toilettes? _S'étonna-t-il

- Je ne crois pas que l'endroit ressemble à des toilettes c'est bien plus beau, dis-je.

-_ Allez Merlin, dis-moi où tu es, s'il te plaît? Gauvain va me tuer si je te perdais en France_, tenta Arthur mais j'étais plutôt d'humeur joueuse avec lui après tout on ne me faisait pas attendre et encore moins me rendre jaloux s'en en payer le prix.

- Je vais jouer aux devinettes. Tu dois te plier au jeu sinon je t'assure que tu ne me trouveras jamais et je ne retiendrai pas Gwaine s'il veut t'étriper déjà qu'en ce moment je m'étais retenu.

-_ Comment ça tu te retenais?_ me demanda Arthur

- Alors le jour de notre rencontre avec la porte, j'avais envie d'étripé celui qui m'avait assommé. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas pourquoi je te détestais en oubliant complètement ou plutôt de ne pas avoir fait le lien entre le pleurnicheur et moi. Quand tu m'as dit que rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous et la liste et encore longue.

-_ Merlin, dis-moi juste où te trouves-tu?_

_-_ Et si on jouait au chat et à la souris? Ton but me trouvait si tu tiens à survivre il faudra que tu gagnes bien sur ce ne sera pas facile selon Gwaine même dans une nouvelle ville je suis doué, souris-je car je ne savais peut-être pas lire ou parler français mais j'avais encore quelques réserves cachées.

Arthur allait souffrir un peu.

- Premier indice, je suis là depuis des années. C'est ici qu'on exécutait les utilisateurs de la magie, j'ai vu des vies quitter ce monde depuis maintenant six siècles, de mon sommet j'ai une vue imprenable sur la ville ou encore ses alentours et le plus important je suis gratuit. Qui suis-je?

Je raccrochai n'attendant nullement la réponse d'Arthur. Je montai au sommet du château restant dans l'ombre cherchant dans la foule Arthur et je le trouvai courant de partout dans les rues avant de regarder l'immense domaine.

- Je sens que cette partie de chasse sera amusante, soufflai-je

Je vis le blond courir vers le château comprenant qu'il était le premier indice de mon jeu. Je souris laissant un petit cadeau pour Arthur sur les remparts avant de partir pour une autre cachette.

J'observai les rues qui étaient bondées tandis que j'entendis mon téléphone sonnée de nouveau. Je partis dans une ruelle sombre sachant pertinemment qu'il avait trouvé mon indice.

-_ Bien joué pour la description mais tu oublies une chose Merlin, je connais cette ville comme ma poche car je suis venu plusieurs fois avec mon père._

- Ah bon? M'étonnai-je à moitié

-_ Ce que tu ignores Merlin c'est que je suis à moitié français, cette ville est la mienne. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde semblait me connaître... Merlin bienvenu à Camelot!_

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ces mots. Je regardai autour de moi essayant de trouver un indice qui pouvait confirmer les dires de mon ami.

- Je croyais que Camelot était en Angleterre, dis-je

-_ Pour être précis, c'est une ville bretonne qui était autrefois parmi les nombreuses propriétés de l'Angleterre mais aujourd'hui elle appartient à la France. Mon père est un anglais et il a rencontré ma mère dans cette ville. C'est pour cela que le type que tu as vu le majordome semblait me connaître. Tu es dans ma ville Merlin. Si tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris, je suis ton homme mais n'oublie pas quoi que tu fasses je te trouverai!_

- Dans ce cas, le jeu sera plus intéressant, souris-je, sinon l'indice? Tu l'aimes beaucoup?

- _Tu veux parler du foulard? Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça,_ me répondit-il,_ alors que la chasse aux Merlin commence. J'ai hâte de voir qui va gagner... Toi, le fugitif ou moi?_

- Si tu arrives à me trouver avant le couché du soleil, tu auras le droit de me faire ce que tu veux Arthur, souris-je tandis qu'Arthur accepta mon deal.

Je savais que j'allai bien rire et pas qu'un peu.

"Prépare-toi Arthur Pendragon car je ne vais pas te faire le moindre cadeau" pensai-je avant de partir pour un autre endroit en espérant que mon blond ne me voyait pas.

* * *

Rewiews?

Petite information que tout le monde doit surement savoir, la série de Merlin a été tourné en France c'est pour cela que j'ai dis que Camelot était en France. Je sais bien sur que normalement c'est en Angleterre mais je voulais un minimum me rapprocher de la série donc voilà^^.

A la prochaine


End file.
